The night that changed it all
by thunderbuddies
Summary: AU. Callie is Stef and Mike's biological daughter. Stef married Lena, and together they adopted Jesus, Mariana, and Jude and Lena carried Frankie who is almost 3. Callie is an avid Tennis player and that's her passion. A lot of Stef/Callie. A routine errand goes horribly wrong for Callie one night, what happened and how will she cope. Read on.
1. Chapter 1

It was 1:30 when she pulled into the driveway. It had been 6 hours since she had been sent by her mom to return the pan to her Dad's house. 6 hours that felt so overwhelming, so impossible, that she wished they weren't real. As the reality of what had happened took over her thoughts, she choked on a sob in her throat. Quickly shaking her head, in an effort to get the thoughts to disappear, she opened the car door to the Volvo and headed to the trunk. She opened up her tennis bag and grabbed her hat and an extra hoodie she had. She put on the hat and then the hoodie, pulling at the sleeves and the hood in an effort to try to hide herself. She just wanted the sweatshirt to swallow her whole.

She had been so goal-oriented throughout the night, that she hadn't thought ahead to what would happen when she got home. Did she think her Moms' wouldn't stay up worrying about her? Yeah, right. Stef and Lena Adams Foster, no way. She knew it would be worse because she hadn't called or texted them, and god knows how many texts and calls she ignored. But the phone had been broken, it wasn't her fault. Or was it? Surely something she did must have made her deserving of the horror of the night. She took her phone out of her pocket and tried to turn it on once again. Useless. The thing was beyond repair. She ran her fingers over the shattered screen and quickly pulled away when the shards from the smashed screen inched their way into her finger tips. She watched as a tear landed on the screen and then quickly shoved her phone back in her pocket. She took a deep breath, wiped her tears, locked the car, and walked towards the house. She couldn't think ahead, she just had to act in the moment, praying no one was awake. Praying she could go to sleep and wake up in the morning and that everything had been a bad dream.

She went to open the door, sighing in defeat when the door wasn't locked. Her parents were waiting for her. Damnit. It's not that she didn't want them to know. Her Mom was her best friend after all. She stayed up late snuggling with her, talking about her day, sharing her fears and her hopes. She texted her constantly throughout the day, far more then any of her friends, but she just felt the need to tell her mom everything. Even the jokes and weird facts from the top of her Snapple caps. Her Mom had never missed a tennis match, never gone to bed before her when she stayed up late over studying for a test or over-editing a paper. Her Mom was her entire world. Her Mama too, but it was just different. Those first five years, after her Mom had left her Dad, she was a single parent, and the two were always together. To Callie, Stef was a superhero. She remembered the night at bedtime when she was four, the only time she remembered Stef being nervous. Not wanting to risk losing her daughter by revealing she was in fact a lesbian. Callie would never forget that night, it solidified that being asleep in the crook of her Mothers arm was her favorite place to be and that her mom would always be there.

 _Callie had just gotten back from Mike's an hour ago. She had eaten pizza and cotton candy at Chuck E Cheese, but was a mess from running and climbing in all of the play structures. Callie was beaming - it was a special ' Bonus Callie Daddy Day' in celebration of her 4th birthday. She had been talking about it for weeks, and Stef was glad Mike had shelved the booze for the weekend. Callie spent every other weekend with Mike, and loved her time with her Dad, but nothing could beat her excitement when she ran into her Mom's arms after being away for two nights. She loved her Mommy. Stef and Mike's relationship was friendly and definitely cordial. They worked in the same precinct and never let their personal issues cloud their workplace. They'd have disagreements, sure, but Mike was a great Dad and knew enough to always be sober around Callie, and if he wasn't, he knew enough to let Stef know he couldn't take her. To which, Stef always asked if he needed help and if he was ok. In a weird way, they were still friends._

 _Stef got her daughter in a bath and kneeled next to the tub for twenty minutes, while Callie played with her My Little Ponies, gave herself a beard with the bubbles, and talked about Chuck E Cheese without ever taking a breath. Stef laughing and smiling at the innocence of her daughter in front of her. She adored her child more then she had known it possible to love anyone or anything in her entire life. When the water turned cold and it seemed Callie was done sharing the details of her day for the fifth time, Stef was able to coax her out of the tub. She put her hooded Zebra towel on her head and watched as Callie pretended to gallop down the hallway towards her bedroom. Stef helped Callie get dressed in her footie pajamas, brushed her hair, and went to get her sippy cup of milk while Callie picked out her bedtime books. Stef sat in the rocking chair in the corner of her room with Callie sitting on her lap drinking her milk while Stef read her three books, just as they did every night. After reading the books Callie jumped off of Stef and scurried to the bathroom, trying to beat her Mom who was wiggling her fingers and threatening to tickle her._

 _After brushing her teeth, Stef picked Callie up and planted a kiss to her forehead as Callie rested her head on her mom's shoulder and was carried back to her room and placed on her bed. Callie shuffled to the side of the bed closest to the wall, leaving enough room for Stef to slide in next to her. Callie snuggled up to her Mom, her head on her chest and nestled inside of Stef's right arm. Stef's left hand found her daughter's tiny little right hand and she held it, gently stroking Callie's hand with her thumb as her right hand rubbed up and down Callie's back. This was their routine. This was what Stef lived for. Stef had just bent her neck to lay a kiss on the top of her daughters head when Callie piped up._

 _Callie: Mommy, I was watching the TV at Daddy's and there was a commercial for the new littlest pony. Daddy said he would take me and get it right then, but I said 'no'._

 _Stef: Why'd you say no buggy boo?_

 _Callie: Because last time we were at the toy store you told me that was my last toy for a while because I had been getting so many. And I didn't want to get it because I didn't want to make you sad._

 _Stef: You could never make me sad Callie! You're the happiest thing in my life. You know that? And cuddling here with you right now, it's Mommy's most favorite thing in the whole world._

 _Callie: That's cause I'm your cuddle bug Mommy!_

 _Stef: You are my cuddle bug Callie. And you're the most important person in my life, I never want to do anything that would make you sad or upset or make you not love me._

 _Callie: I could never not love you Mommy, thats silly! Remember what you told me 'I can be disappointed in things you do, but I can never not love you. My love is forever and it can't be taken away'. I have your forever love Mommy._

 _Stef: You're right Cal and you'll always have my forever love. But you know, I have a lot of love to give, and you always get my first love, but there's someone who I love a lot and I want to give them my forever love too._

 _Callie: Like Daddy? He had his forever love from you, but you took it back._

 _Stef: Daddy still has my forever love and he will always have it, because together we had you. And that's the best present in the whole wide world. But my love for Daddy changed. I love Daddy now because together we're your parents and we share you._

 _Callie: Love is confusing Mommy._

 _Stef: You're right bug. I was definitely confused._

 _Callie: Why were you confused? You're a grown up, you're not supposed to be confused Mommy. You know everything._

 _Stef: Grownups don't know everything baby. And I was confused because I thought that when I became a grown up I loved boys. But I was wrong._

 _Callie: Why were you wrong?_

 _Stef: Well because I love girls._

 _Callie: You already knew that Mommy, you love me! And I'm a girl. I thought you loved girls and boys. Like you love me and I'm a girl, and you love Grampa and he's a boy._

 _Stef: You're right Buggy. But that's a different kind of love. When you are a grown up there's a part of your heart that starts to love differently. That's the love you have for one very special person who you want to be with and have a family with and share everything with._

 _Callie: Like Daddy._

 _Stef: For some people, it's a person like Daddy. Because some grownups hearts love boys. And some grownups hearts love girls. And Mommy's grownup heart loves girls. And I met someone who I want to give my forever love to, and be a family with her. But I don't want that to make you sad._

 _Callie: I'm confused Mommy. Why would that make me sad?_

 _Stef: Because I'm in love with a girl, and not a boy. Which is different._

 _Callie: That doesn't make me sad Mommy. That's cool. Because it's different. And I think different is cool. Cause remember in school where we all had to paint pigs and everyone painted theirs pink, but I painted mine green. And everyone said it was weird because it was different and they made me feel sad. But you said it wasn't weird, you said being different is cool. And being different isn't something to be sad about, being different is something to celebrate._

 _Stef: I love you so much Callie._

 _Callie: I love you too Mommy. Does this mean in since you're different we get to have a special dessert tomorrow. Because when I painted my pig green we had a special dessert to celebrate being cool and different. So can we celebrate you being cool and different?_

 _Stef: I think we can definitely do that Bug. Now close your eyes and go to sleep monkey, you have school tomorrow._

 _Callie: Pinky promise not to leave until I fall asleep. I don't like to be alone, I always want to be with you._

 _Stef: Pinky Promise. You'll never be alone bug, mommy will always be there._

 _Stef listened to her daughters breathing even out, and then looked down to see her daughter sound asleep, curled into her side with her head on her chest. Their pinkies linked together resting on Stef's stomach. So in awe of the words spoken from her daughter and too in love with her to imagine moving, Stef closed her eyes, and drifted off._

Callie craved the comfort and touch of her Mom. She wanted to be held and just melt into her mother's arms. But she just wanted to ignore it, to pretend it didn't happen. It was bad enough it happened to her. But she knew her Mom would take it even worse, she would blame herself, she would never forgive herself. And it wasn't her Mom's fault, it had nothing to do with her.

She could already see it happening; her Mama gasping in air, shocked at her daughters face, her Mom's eyes glazing over with tears. And she knew just that one look from her Mom or just the way she would say 'bug' or feeling her Mama's hand on her back, that's it, it would be over, and she would just spiral out of control. And her Mom and Mama would make her talk, make her go to the hospital, make a report. She didn't want to do any of that, because then it was real. She just wanted to go to sleep, wake up, go play some tennis, and move on. Taking a deep breath she planned out her next few moves. She was going to walk in, go straight up the stairs, close her door. That's all she needed to do right now, the rest she would figure out after. 'Just get up the stairs and close your door. That's it. That's simple. I can do that', Callie thought to herself.

She wrapped all five fingers tightly around the door knob and turned it open. She opened the door just enough to squeeze her body through, and then quietly turned around. She turned the knob and as quietly as possible shut the door closed. With her right hand still squeezing the knob, she rested her left hand on the door, and moved her head to lean against the door. Taking a deep breath she turned around, she pulled the sleeves of her sweatshirt down, adjusted her hat, and made sure the hood was pulled over it. She started to tiptoe towards the stairs, harder then she anticipated, because of the limp now taking over her right leg and the unimaginable pain shooting through her body. Grasping the banister with her right hand she looked down at her feet and with all of her strength lifted herself up the first step and then the second. She was just about to turn on the landing of the stairs to head up to the second floor when she heard a voice from the kitchen. Not just any voice, the voice, the one she didn't want to hear. The one she knew would make her crumble. Callie was frozen and just stared at her feet. Maybe she hadn't heard anything, maybe it was just her fears playing games with her. But then she heard it again, "In here. Now". It was the don't mess with Mom voice, the cop one, but at the same time laced with so much love and concern. She turned her body around and was facing the kitchen but refused to look up. She couldn't look at them. She couldn't. She just stared at her feet and bit her lip, doing everything to not cry.

Stef and Lena had been concerned all night. When you don't know where your child is, it's the most terrifying thing in the world. When they're late to curfew, its the most terrifying thing in the world. When you send them out to do an errand that should take 15 minutes, and they're gone for 6 hours, their phone goes straight to voicemail, and no one has seen them, well that's as bad as it gets. What was worse was that it was so not like Callie. Callie wasn't a drinker, she never partied, she was always so careful to be sure she was in shape for tennis and that she would never be in a bad situation. Any drugs or alcohol and you were off the team. She had never tempted that. Even when she was with her friends, she preferred to hang out around the house. She was always in touch with her parents, and they always knew where she was. She had never once missed curfew and she had never been unreachable before. The one time her phone was going to die when she was out, she made sure to text her friends number so they could still get in touch with her. She was overly responsible and thats what worried her parents the most about her absence this evening.

She didn't know how long she had been standing there staring at her feet. It felt like seconds and years all at the same time. She wouldn't look up, she just wouldn't. She grabbed the cuffs of her sweatshirt trying to hold herself in reality, she felt her lip quivering and she felt her eyes watering. "Come in here please" finally broke the silence, and this time it was her Mama's voice. Callie silently sighed, both her moms were waiting for her. Still staring at her feet, Callie saw the two steps she had to go down to get to the kitchen. How the hell was she going to get down there without limping. How was she going to hide her face. Her arms? She hadn't even seen herself, but she could just feel it was bad. How was she going to hide any of this?

The minute she took her first step towards the kitchen, the expressions on her Moms' faces changed instantly. They saw her limp and her hands squeezing in discomfort. They couldn't see her face but taking in her appearance it became apparent something had gone drastically wrong. Why was she wearing a hat and a sweatshirt? She hadn't left the house in it. Glancing up and down her body they saw her fingers gripping her sweatshirt, was that blood on her fingernail? Her jeans had torn and her white converse sneakers were all the sudden disgustingly dirty.

A quick glance between the mothers had them both up and off their stools in a second. Both knowing without communicating they needed to approach this slowly and calmly, but understanding they needed to approach it, and fast. Stef made her way in front of her daughter first holding out her hands to show her approach, while Lena made her way from the head of the table along the other side to stand at Callie's side. The sound of the stools scraping against the floor when they stood, had made Callie shiver and take a step back in fear. Both Moms walked slowly towards their daughter having noticed her retreat. When Stef got closer she spoke softly and calmly, "Callie, sweetheart. Can you look at me?" Hearing that voice, the one she knew would break her caused Callie to squeeze her sweatshirt even harder, turning her fingertips white and take in a sharp gasp. Lena now stood at Callie's side, and sensed from her daughters mannerisms she was on the verge of one of her panic attacks, though they hadn't happened in a while and were rarer now, both moms could sense them as their extra sixth sense. Lena spoke in almost a whisper to try to reassure her daughter, "Honey, it's just us. It's just Mama and Mom. We just want to see you and make sure you're ok and help you."

Callie's mind started to spiral, how did they know? They hadn't been with her, they hadn't spoken to her, how did they know something happened and that she needed help. How did they do that? She couldn't look at them. No she couldn't face it. It'd all be too real. This couldn't be real. She didn't want them to touch her, or talk to her, because then it was real.

Sensing their daughters rapid downward spiral, with a knowing look to each other, Stef slowly reached her hand out to cup her daughters chin. The moment she felt a graze touch her skin, Callie let out a choked sob. Her Mama was fast to bring her hand to Callie's upper left shoulder and rub it and her Mom was equally fast to whisper soothing shushing noises. "Shh. Shhh. It's just me love bug. It's just Mom. Look up. Look at Mom, sweets", Stef was trying to coax her daughter to look at her, to talk to her, to communicate, to ask for help. Ten minutes ago she had been angry, she had been worried, she was tired as she had spent hours out driving looking for her. But now, now she was only concerned and with reason to be, she now knew something had gone terribly wrong with her daughters' evening.

As if in slow-motion, Callie slowly lifted her head and soon her eyes met her mothers. She saw the glaze in her moms eyes as she took in her daughters face. The look she didn't want, the gasp from her Mama she didn't want to hear; this is what she didn't want to happen, this is what she was trying to prevent. She felt a thumb stroke her left cheek, she heard "what happened to you? who did this?" but the words she heard didn't look like they were matching up with her Moms lips moving in front of her. Things were moving strangely. The table was tilted. Her mom was standing sideways. Voices sounded distant. The room flipped, she was standing on the ceiling, no wait, she was standing on the floor, no wait she wasn't on the floor. Her brain was spinning, like a top inside of her head, it wouldn't stop.

Stef and Lena stood there, watching the torment take over their daughter's brain and slowly watched her body succumb, as they had so many times to her panic attacks. Callie's knees gave out, and Stef quickly leaned forward and grabbed ahold of her daughter from under her armpits. Slowly lowering them both to the ground, while Lena's hand remained on her daughters shoulder as a tear slid down and fell on it. They were accustomed to panic attacks, but this, this was different. Slowly sitting on the ground, legs stretched out and opened, Stef lifted her comatose daughter bridal style into her lap. Callie's head curled in towards her mothers chest while her back was supported by the strength of her mothers left arm. Stef's right arm slowly reached to take off her daughters hood and remove her hat. When it was gone, both of her mothers saw their daughters face under the light for the first time that evening. Lena choked out a sob, and a tear rolled down Stef's cheek as she ran her index finger soothingly over her daughters bloody eyebrow, whispering, "what happened to you my love? what happened?".

Stef sat there unknowingly rocking her daughter while locking eyes and silently communicating with her wife. A small voice pulled them out of their stare, a voice that sounded so broken, so distant, so confused and hurt, a voice that sounded so young and childlike, a voice that croaked out 'Mom…Mommy' before being overcome with sobs so violent that her entire body shook. Lena stood up and set upon the tasks of getting things to help Callie calm down while Stef quickly looked down to her daughter giving her all of her attention. Stef stared deep into the eyes of the person who held her heart for so long and so strongly and tried to reassure her, "Mommy's here my love. Shhhhh.. It's going to be OK. Mommy's here. Just take a deep breath. I've got you, just take a deep breath sweetheart. Mommy's got you, you're not alone."

Stef sat with her daughter in her arms


	2. Chapter 2

Stef sat with her daughter in her arms, lightly swaying back and forth, staring at her, trying to determine where she was injured and what had happened. Usually Stef jumped immediately into cop mode, but something was just different about this, about tonight. She cared less about the facts right now and solving the case, and more about her kid. Her kid who was spiraling away from reality and Stef just wanted to save her. All Stef wanted to do right now, all she knew how to do right now, was to be a mom. She was heartbroken and feeling desperate as she was at a complete loss of what to do. She was just going to take it a moment at a time. They had learned long ago, the best way to help Callie through her panic attacks and to cope was to take it moment by moment, and to be goal oriented. One task at a time, and then everything didn't seem so overwhelming, so utterly impossible, life seemed just a little more manageable and a little less claustrophobic. In this moment, that seemed like sound advice for Stef too.

Stef put her right hand on the side of her daughters face, using her thumb to slowly rub circles on Callie's cheek, her fingers stroking the hair on the side of Callie's face. Callie's eyes were distant, she was looking towards Stef, but her eyes were lost, they were hazy and glazed over, she wasn't actually looking at anything. Callie looked like a small child, that was scared and lost, desperate and in pain. Desperate and in pain - that's what scared Stef the most. Callie's body started shaking from the sheer force of the intensity of her sobs. Stef knew where this was heading, and it wasn't going to make anything better. Moving her hand to the underside of her daughters chin, Stef slowly tilted it up, trying to get some meaning from her eyes, some sign that she was present. "Cal, hey, shhh…" she slowly and calmly spoke to her daughter. "Honey take a deep breath. Can you try? Please sweetheart".

Callie heard her mothers voice and it made her tears come faster. What was happening? Why did this happen? Why did this happen to her? What did she do wrong? Her breathing became rapid and mixed with choking noises. "I..I…" she struggled to choke out. In frustration Callie lifted her hand to rest on her forehead, putting pressure accidentally on the open cut sending a searing pain through her forehead. A yelp of pain escaped through her sobs and she shot up, sitting straight in her moms lap, her right side pressed into her mothers chest. Stef now further concerned, spoke in her forceful and yet loving voice, while putting her hand on her daughters back and leaning in to rest her forehead on her daughters, hoping to help her, to soothe her, to connect with her. "Callie, listen to me. You're too worked up. There's too much happening right now. We need to settle it down, ok? Breath my love, just take a deep breath, just one, one deep breath. I'll do it too, OK? We'll do it together. It's going to help, bug, it's going to help, I promise", Stef said as she choked on that last word, 'promise'. She'd promised her so much in her life, with every intention of sticking by her word. But she promised she'd keep her safe, protect her, and it was becoming apparent she'd failed her on that. She didn't protect her tonight. Just look at her, she was hurt and she was wrapped in a dark place. She had failed her kid.

Stef was brought out of her self-deprecation by the desperate voice of her daughter "ccc.. an'tttt stop. please hhh.." and then there it was, what she was trying to stop. Callie had launched herself out of her mother's hold and off of her lap in an instant. Landing a foot away on both her hands and knees she started to vomit on the kitchen floor. There it was, exactly what Stef was trying to prevent, and yet often the capstone of Callie's panic attacks. Stef was only a millisecond behind Callie, quickly scooping her loose hanging hair back, holding it on her back with her left hand, while she squatted on her feet at her daughters right side, soothingly rubbing her daughters right forearm that was resting on the floor holding her body up. Stef turned away for a millisecond to look towards the stairs, praying her wife would come back down soon and to take a deep breath and try to blow away the tears that were forming. And then she saw it. And she wanted to be sick right next to her daughter, and she knew that when they finally cleaned up Callie's vomit from the floor, they'd be cleaning up Stef's shattered heart right there with it.

Stef was staring at the torn back pocket of her daughters jeans that now revealed her bare upper thigh that looked to be bruising, and her underwear. She ran her eyes down her daughters body to see a rip in the inner thigh of her jeans. She closed her eyes and sighed deeply. Her bad night just became a nightmare. She quickly opened her eyes when she heard her daughters voice, finishing the sentence she was trying to get out before she got sick, "help me. Mom. Please help me Mommy." Lena stood at the stairs equally as shattered as her wife. She had seen Stef staring at her daughters ripped pants, and her heart broke once at the realization of what happened and shattered a second time watching the look on her wife's face when she realized it too. Moving quickly to kneel at Callie's other side she rested her hand on top of her wife's on their daughters back. Sharing with that small connection their love and support for each other and understanding each others anguish. They each took their other hand and placed it under Callie's armpits, Stef the right, and Lena the left. Slowly, understanding their kid was physically hurt in places they didn't know about yet, they helped her sit back on the floor, her lower legs curled under her knees.

Lena quickly handed Stef the cool washcloth she had brought down and got up to retrieve a water bottle from the fridge. Stef first wiped her daughters mouth, then moved the cloth to the back of her neck, hoping to get rid of the sweat and calm her daughter down. Mirroring her daughters position, Stef kneeled down and stared right into Callie's eyes she spoke with so much love, so much assurance, "We're going to help you my love. We're going to help you. We're right here, OK. Mama and I are right here. And we love you so much, and we're going to help you and we're going to make sure that you are OK. We're going to help you my baby." Lena now back crouching at her daughters side opened a pill bottle and took out a small white tablet of Ativan, that they used when Callie had a panic attack. They hadn't had to open them in a while, but tonight, there was no question. Holding out her left palm with a pill, while her right one pushed hair behind her daughters ear, Lena quickly kissed her daughters temple. "Here sweetie. Take this. It's going to help. Mom's right, we love you so much. We're going to help you. Ok? We're here to help you. We're here. We're right here."

Callie finally took in a deep breath, and went to move her hand to retrieve the pill, but struggling when her hand was shaking wildly and her nerves seemed out of control. "Here love, I got it", Stef whispered, while quickly taking the pill from her wife's palm, "Open your mouth love bug." Callie gulped and closed her eyes, opening her mouth and feeling the pill land on the back of her tongue. She opened her eyes to see her Mom smiling softly back at her and felt her Mama's lips on her temple and her hand softly on the back of her neck still holding the cool cloth. Stef lifted her hand with the water bottle and brought it to her daughters lips, "Have a sip bug. Take a couple little sips." Stef and Lena both silently sighed in relief when they saw Callie swallow the pill. They had a long night ahead of them, and hurdles ahead, but at least they had made it through the first one. "That's it love, good girl", Stef praised, "take another little sip". Callie took another small sip as she felt the cool water run down her throat and sighed in relief. Slowly removing the bottle from her lips, she saw her mothers hand reach for the bottle and lower it to the ground. Finally the room was starting to settle and things weren't as hazy as before. She locked eyes with her Mom, and for the first time that evening felt safe.

Sensing Callie grasping onto reality a bit better, Stef smiled, and brought her thumb to rub circles on her daughters cheek. "Hi my love. The pill is going to start to help, OK? It's going to make you feel better my love. Let's just wait for it for a minute ok? We're just going to sit right here and relax and wait. That sound ok sweetheart?". Nodding a slight nod, both her Moms smiled, and leaned in to kiss her temple, squeezing their other hands together that had been resting on Callie's back. The peace and quiet was interrupted by a distant cry coming through on the baby monitor that sat on the kitchen table. "Mama…. Mommy…. Mama… MAMA!". Both Lena and Stef sighed, that was the fifth night in a row Frankie had had a nightmare. Quietly whispering, knowing they didn't need to discuss it, Lena said, "I'll go. Stay here with Mom, baby. I'll be right back." Lena squeezed her wife's shoulder and then got herself up off the floor and headed upstairs to hopefully rock their toddler back to sleep quickly.

Callie nodded, almost indistinctly, but the Moms caught it, this was how Callie communicated after her panic attacks, and both Lena and Stef were fluent in her language. Stef moved herself so she was better able to wrap her left arm around her daughters back, holding her more securely, and rested her right hand on top of her daughters hand that was sitting on her leg. She leaned in to kiss the side of her head, and whispered, "I love you. You know that? You were my first true love. You're my girl, you're my best friend. I love you more then you will ever know." Hiccuping at her Mom's words, Callie squeezed her mothers fingers that were wrapped around her hand, trying to ground herself to reality, assure herself that she was safe, that she was with her mom. Sensing Callie's needs Stef squeezed back, "I'm here honey. I'm right here, ok? I'm not going to leave you, I promise. Just keep taking some deep breaths. Try to relax, hmmm? Your body needs a break. So does your head, just try not to think right now. Tell the thoughts to stop spinning and just focus on deep breaths ok?". Callie nodded and laid her head on her mother's shoulder as Stef bent her head to lay a series of kisses to Callie's forehead, holding the back of her daughters head with the hand that wasn't squeezing Callie's fingers.

Stef and Callie sat together in silence, drawing on the comfort of the other for a few minutes. Callie was starting to settle down a little, relying on the physical touch of her mother to guide her and relax her. It never failed to work, sometimes it just took a little longer then others. The only sounds that could be heard was Callie's settling breath and the distant humming of Lena lulling Frankie back to sleep on the monitor, also lulling their eldest daughter into a more calm state. Stef smiled to herself, as she felt Callie relax, leave it to her wife to comfort two daughters at once. Stef sighed as she continued to rub the back of her daughters head. They'd been at this a long time. Though fewer and far between now, a panic attack for Callie could set her back. Callie was doing so well, she had worked so hard to make the Varsity Tennis team, she was beating records, scouts were looking at her for college, she was making honor roll, and now this. This of which Stef still wasn't even sure of the extent of what had happened, but the knots in her stomach gave her a pretty good idea. Stef sighed, how were they going to get Callie through this. It had taken years to find a way to reach Callie, to help her, to soothe her, to help her meet challenges and to face them head on. Stef was worried, could they meet this head on? Could they get her through it? Callie always managed to get her feet back on the ground, but it wasn't an easy journey.

 _It was Callie's first day of preschool, a monumental day. It should be remembered for the milestone, but Stef would grow to remember that day as one of the worst of her life. Callie had been so excited to go to school, she had gotten a new Snoopy backpack and lunchbox, and was excited to learn how to do the monkey bars. But the excitement quickly dissipated when Callie realized her Mommy and Daddy weren't going to stay at school with her. They assured her they would be back to get her, that they would go and celebrate and get a special dinner and dessert. Mike even promised that they could go to the playground and he would give her a hundred underdogs on the swing. They both bent down to look Callie in the eye and Mike spoke first, "We love you Callie boo. We're going to come back after you have lunch, and we're going to take you home." Stef had been staring into her daughter's eyes, catching her little tears with the pads of her thumb before she spoke, "Daddy's right love. We're going to be back soon. But you're going to have so much fun at school. And you're going to meet new friends and learn how to do all sorts of fun new stuff and then you can teach me and Daddy. OK? Daddy and I are boring, we need you to go to school so you can learn the fun stuff and teach it to us." They both leaned in, hugged their baby, feeling their daughters tiny fingers squeezing onto their necks, kissed her head, and started to stand up. Callie wouldn't let go of their necks. Mike had to pry her fingers off of Stef and then himself and handed her to her teacher. Callie cried and screamed and her little body was racked with leave their child crying as they walked away was the hardest thing either of them had ever had to do in their lives. But the teachers assured them it was normal, all the kids were upset, and as soon as they were out the door, Callie would be fine._

 _But Callie wasn't fine and she didn't stop crying that first day at school. Stef and Mike's hearts both collectively broke when they saw their daughter after school that first day. All the kids were playing on the playground, but not Callie. Callie sat curled up in her teachers lap, and was too taken by her cries, to even notice them approaching. All the other kids were running towards their parents, eager to tell them about school and what they did. But Callie, she could barely even catch her breath over her hiccups that were mixed in with her sobs. It wasn't until Stef bent down next to Callie that she even knew her parents were there. Immediately latching around her mothers neck Stef whispered, "Shhh. It's ok Buggy. Mommy and Daddy are right here. We promised we'd come back, we came back. We're right here, ok? Look here's Daddy". Mike came behind Stef and leaned over her shoulder to peck Callie's nose with a kiss, "Hey Callie Bug, don't cry. It's ok monkey." Stef exchanged a few words with Callie's teacher while Mike tried to talk to Callie over Stef's shoulder, but Callie wasn't interested and she wasn't budging. Handing her backpack to Mike, Stef began to walk away from the school with Callie in her arms. As they stepped away, Callie's sobs stopped, but Stef could feel the wet patch still growing on her shoulder. "Hey buggy boo, should we go to the park? Daddy's been practicing his muscles all day so he can give you underdogs. And we can get a pizza and eat it there. How about that, hmm? And I bet the ice cream truck is there and I bet we could convince Daddy to get us some ice cream!". Callie didn't say anything, she just squeezed her fingers tighter around her mothers neck and shook her head. Sighing Stef looked to Mike, who also was at a loss. This wasn't like their daughter at all. She was the happiest kid they'd ever met. The friendliest kid. This.. what was this? Stef rubbed her daughters back for a moment before asking, "why not baby?". Callie finally lifted her head to look at her Mom, and then her Dad who stood next to them, reaching to rub his daughters tears away. "I just want to go home. I want to go home. Please Mommy. Please take me home". Feeling her heart drop to the pit of her stomach at the sheer sadness of her daughters broken voice she said "Ok baby. We'll go home. We'll go home right now."_

 _It took ten minutes to pry Callie off of Stef, only with the compromise that she would sit in the back next to her carseat and hold her hand. The evening was anything but normal. Callie wouldn't eat. She wouldn't play. She refused ice cream. And she wouldn't even watch TV. The only thing she would do was melt into her mothers embrace. Mike and Stef were at a loss. What happened?_

 _Mike and Stef's divorce had been finalized two months earlier, and it had been over a year since they had even lived in the same house, Callie didn't even remember them ever sharing a house. But, when it came to their child, Callie came first, they coparented. And it didn't even require a conversation to know that Mike would stay through bedtime. Their kid had a bad day, she deserved the love and comfort of both of her parents. Callie cried at the thought of having to go to bed, sleeping alone in her room terrified her. Stef finally settled her down by telling her she could sleep with her. Callie couldn't articulate why she didn't like school, or what had happened. Is all she could say over an over was, "I don't want to go back. Please don't make me go back. Please Mommy please Daddy. Don't make leave you, don't make me go back there." Stef and Mike were at a loss, they didn't know what to do, they didn't know what to say, they didn't know how to make it better. Mike and Stef took turns making up a story before bed trying not to cry, as they listened to their daughters sniffling and choked sobs._

 _After exhausting herself from crying, Callie finally fell asleep, laying on her stomach in the middle of the bed. Stef laid next to Callie, laying on her side facing her daughter, propping herself up on her elbow. With her other hand Stef soothingly rubbed circles over her daughters tiny frame, looking at her small left hand clenching onto her blanket as if for dear life. She was devastated to see her daughter so tormented. Mike sat against the head board of the bed on Callie's other side. Holding his daughters other hand in his hand, resting it on his outstretched leg. He was staring at his daughters face that was facing him, wondering what had happened to upset his little girl. What had changed from yesterday to today. Taken out of his thoughts but his ex-wife's voice, Mike lifted his head to meet Stef's gaze. "What's wrong with our baby, Mike?". Mike closed his eyes, and swallowed deeply, "I don't know. But somethings wrong. This isn't right." A tear rolled down Stef's cheek, concurring with Mike that something was in fact wrong. Leaning down to plant a kiss on the back of her daughters head, Stef whispered, "It's ok lovebug. Whatever it is, we're going to figure it out, ok? Mommy and Daddy love you so much. We're going to fix it, we'll figure out how to make it better. It'll be ok my baby. Just have sweet dreams, ok? You're carrying too much sadness for such a little girl. Just be happy and be free."_

Moving the cloth from the back of Callie's neck, Stef brought it to Callie's forehead, and under her neck. The cold sensation making Callie more aware, she looked up into her mothers eyes. Stef smiled, "Hey bug. Feeling a bit better?". Callie didn't want to talk, so she just mumbled out an "mhmm", and rested her head back on her mothers shoulder. Hearing footsteps coming down the stairs sent shivers down Callie's spine, and Stef felt them. "It's ok honey. It's just Mama", smiling when she saw her wife a moment later. "How's that one?" Stef asked motioning to the stairs with her head. "She's fine. Asleep" Lena whispered back, "How's our bug doing?". "We're just taking a few minutes to relax, aren't we honey? We're just catching our breath, and as Miss Thing would say 'chillaxing'". Lena chuckled, "well alright then, that sounds perfect to me." Lena sat next to Stef, and leaned in to kiss her daughter's head. Noticing how sweaty her head felt she spoke up, "How about we take this sweatshirt off? I'm sure you're roasting sweetheart. That can't feel good right now". Callie just nodded into her mother's shoulder and Stef took that as her cue to release her grip on her hand and unzip the sweatshirt.

Stef was so wrapped up in her daughter's panic attack, that she had forgotten the whole reason that the panic attack started. Someone hurt her baby. Closing her eyes as she saw what laid beneath her daughters sweatshirt, Stef bit the inside of her cheek to stop herself from crying. If she got upset, Callie would get upset, and they just got Callie calm. They needed Callie to remain calm. Stef stopped unzipping Callie's sweatshirt, instead bringing her hand to wrap around her daughters back, still holding her head close to her shoulder with her other hand. She knew Callie wouldn't want to look at her when she said what she was about to say.

"Callie, honey. I know your confused right now and upset. And I know you're tired and there's so much going on. In your head and through your body too. And I know talking is hard right now. Really hard. And that's ok. Because you don't have to talk now, ok? You don't have to talk until you're ready. But I know you're hurt, and I need to be able to fix that, ok? So I need to know what happened so that I know how to fix it, ok?". Feeling Callie start to breath heavier, she took her hand off of her back and held her fingers tightly within her own again, while Lena rested her hand on their daughters back. "It's ok honey. You don't have to talk. And I'm right here, I'm right here with you. Feel me and Mama. We're holding you, we've got you. But I need to ask you a couple questions and I need you to answer them. OK? You don't even have to speak, just squeeze my hand if it's a 'yes'. Ok? Can you do that love?".

Stef smiled when she felt a squeeze of her hand, "that's perfect baby. Just like that. Good girl honey. Ok, first question, nice and easy one. Do you know that you are so loved by me and Mama and your Dad?". Lena rolled her eyes at her wife's antics, but at the same time her heart swelled. Stef's heart swelled too when she felt the squeezing of her hand, "That's the correct answer, my love! Ok, did you make it to your Dad's tonight?".

Hand squeeze.

"Ok, did you try to come home right after?".

Nothing.

"That's ok love. Let's try a different one. Is your head hurting you?".

Hand squeeze.

"That's what I thought. That looks pretty painful. Do you know how you got hurt? Do you remember?".

Hand squeeze.

"Ok. Do other parts of your body hurt too?".

Hand squeeze.

"Can you tell me where?".

Nothing.

"Ok. Callie I'm going to ask you a hard question ok? But it's really important that you tell me the truth ok?".

Hand squeeze.

"Thanks my love".

Stef paused before asking the next question, because she knew the answer could change their lives forever. It'd never be the same if she felt a squeeze of her hand. She was praying she wouldn't feel a thing.

"Callie, did someone rape you tonight?".

Lena and Stef stared at each other waiting for a response, they stared deep into each others eyes, just frozen. They heard a small sob but Stef felt nothing. It felt like an eternity.

Nothing. Nothing. Still nothing.

Hand squeeze.

"Thanks for telling me my love" Stef said while still staring into her wife's eyes, "you're safe now. You're safe my love. It's not your fault my sweet sweet girl. We're going to figure this all out, ok? We're going to be here with you and figure it out".

Lena continued to rub her daughters back while staring at her wife. They needed a minute to just sit, to let this confession settle, and to figure out how to solve the next obstacle of the evening. They'd just take it one thing at a time.


	3. Chapter 3

Stef and Lena sat silently. Staring at each other, staring at their daughter, closing their eyes tight in anguish. Stef stroked the hair on her daughters head, while Lena lovingly ran her fingers soothingly down her daughters arm, leaning in to kiss her daughters shoulder. They were just trying to take everything slowly, and calmly. They both knew, without communicating, that they had to give Callie as much control as possible. They both knew that this was important for any rape victim, but for Callie especially, it was important that she felt she had a voice. They had spent years working with Callie to express her feelings, to be able to articulate her fears, and to help her be able to navigate through her anxiety, through the thoughts that confounded her and mentally suffocated her. Stef knew full well they had a long night ahead of them, Callie was hurt, they had to go to the hospital, they had to make a report. After all, Stef was a cop, this was non-negotiable. But she also knew her kid. She knew Callie had her own timeline and her own rhythm of doing things. In the scheme of making a report, an extra ten minutes waiting wouldn't make a difference, but for Callie, an extra ten minutes would be night and day.

Stef knew that the more they sat and relaxed with Callie, and the more physical contact Callie had with her mother, the easier it would be to get Callie through the rest of the evening. So without even speaking, Stef and Lena were just going to sit, to give her all their attention, convey their love through their touch, and to give Callie the strength and security she needed with their presence. Eventually they'd make a plan, Callie would need a plan, she needed to have action steps, in order to not become overwhelmed. But until she was ready for that, they'd just sit, still waiting for the pill she took to completely take effect.

Stef smiled softly when a few minutes later she heard her daughters voice, though what her daughter said broke her heart, she was at least grateful Callie was now talking. "I can't" she uttered, though muffled, from her head being nuzzled in the crook of her mothers neck. Stef wasted no time in asking, "you can't what honey?" while moving her daughters head so she could look into her eyes while softly stroking her eyebrow with her thumb. "Everything. I can't. It's too much. I can't", Callie choked out. Swaying her slowly in her arms Stef comforted and assured her, "You can honey. I know it seems like a lot right now, but you can. We're here, and we're going to help you and get you through this. But you can honey, you're the strongest person I know. And anything you set your mind to, you can do. Because that's just who you are Cal". Stef looked to her wife for assurance. Because as much as Callie needed Stef to get through this, Stef needed Lena. Stef and Mike had been wading through water trying to help their daughter with her panic attacks when Stef first started dating Lena, but they were totally lost. Lena was the one that helped figure out what it was that had been going on, and gave Stef and even Mike the support and assurances they needed to help their daughter. Lena stared at the pair, remembering the night she experienced Callie's inner turmoil for the first time, seeing her tiny body become so distraught, seeing Stef and Mike so tormented by their daughters demons.

 _It was Callie's weekend to be with Mike, and everyone was excited. Callie got to spend time with her Dad, they were going to go to the movies and eat candy. Stef would be childless, and was going to spend the weekend in her bed with her girlfriend without any four year old interruptions. Lena suggested they go out for dinner, but Stef just wanted to be home, drink wine, and enjoy the alone time together._

 _Stef and Lena had just finished eating the chinese food they ordered and Stef had just opened a second bottle of wine, when the two found themselves in a heavy make-out session on the couch. Hands got tangled in hair, soft moans were escaping lips, hands explored thighs, and tongues softly nuzzled earlobes. The two were enjoying each other when the home phone rang, "ignore it", Stef moaned out. She continued to move her hands around her girlfriends body, trying not to get distracted from the moment, when the phone rang again. "Stef" Lena whispered, "you should get that". "Don't worry about it, probably another telemarketer", Stef said, not allowing herself to get distracted from the beautiful woman sitting in front of her. But when Stef's cell phone started buzzing on the table, all focus was gone, and she became nervous, as she uttered, "Shit, oh no! Callie."_

 _Stef immediately released Lena from her grip to bend towards the coffee table and retrieve her phone, only to gasp in fear when the caller id said 'Mike'. Quickly answering in a panic toned, "Mike?! What's wrong?". The voice that came across the phone was not one she had ever heard from her ex-husband, was he crying? "Stef, I'm really sorry. I know you're with Lena. But Stef, I don't know what to do. Something's wrong. I don't know what to do. Something's really wrong with Callie. Stef, somethings wrong with our kid. What do I do? I don't know what to do!". Feeling even more frightened now, Stef demanded, "Mike whats wrong? Tell me whats wrong?". "I don't know Stef, I don't know! We got home from the park, and I made her dinner, and we were going to watch a tv show. And then I turned around to make popcorn and when I turned back around she was shaking in the corner. Sobbing, but not making a sound. And now she's sitting in the corner all balled up, and she's shaking, and she's sweaty. And she won't say a word. She won't talk. And it's like she's not breathing right. She's gasping. Stef, help! I don't know what to do, I don't know what I did or what happened."_

 _Closing her eyes in utter heartbreak, Stef swallowed and took a deep breath. "It's what's been happening with her Mike. This is what they said was happening at school now. I don't know. Can you see if she will talk to me?" Stef asked. "Yes of course, good idea. Hold on." Stef heard Mike talking to Callie, "Hey bug. Mommy's on the phone. She wants to talk to you. Can you say hi?". Stef didn't hear her daughters voice, but could hear the change in breathing, she could hear gasps, and she could tell her baby was struggling and it was slowly killing her. It had been two weeks since she had started school, and they had no idea what to do, or what was wrong. The teachers kept assuring them she would grow out of it, it was normal. But this did not feel normal to either Mike or Stef, but they had no idea what to do. Trying to encourage her daughter to talk, Stef coaxed, "Hey monkey butt! What's going on? Hmmm? It's mommy? Can you talk to mommy?". Stef just heard the rapid breaths and now choked sobs coming from her daughter. Suddenly, Mike's voice came back on, "Stef, it's getting worse. She's shaking and rocking back and forth. I don't think she's breathing right. It's like she can't even hear me. I don't know what I did. I don't know what's wrong." "Bring her home Mike. We'll figure it out here. Just bring my baby home" Stef softly cried. "I'm so sorry Stef. I know you're with Lena, I didn't mean to ruin it. I just don't know what to do" Mike said. "Mike, it's our baby. Don't apologize. And something's wrong. We need to figure it out. She needs help. We need help. Just bring her home." "Callie, buggy boo. Want to go home and see mommy?" seeing a small nod of her head and small gasp, Mike continued, "Ok. I think that sounds like a good plan too. Let's get in the car and go see Mommy" talking into the phone to Stef, "we will be there in 10 minutes". Mike hung up and picked his daughter out, carrying her as he did when she was a newborn, bending down to kiss her forehead, he whispered, "what is going on with you bug? How can Daddy help? What can Mommy and Daddy do?"._

 _Hanging up from Mike, Stef turned to Lena who had been rubbing her back softly in support, "Mike's bringing Callie home. Something's wrong. Something's so wrong with my baby Lena, and I don't know what to do. I don't know what happened. I don't know how to help her." Stef let out a sob and fell into Lena's embrace allowing her hands to soothe her back and her words to soothe her heart, "It's ok honey. You're going to figure it out and help your daughter. I'm here. I'll help. We will all figure it out together." They stood like that until they heard a car door open and close, and Mike's footsteps approaching the front door._

 _When the door opened both Stef and Lena's eyes filled with tears when they saw the state the little girl was in. "Callie, baby, what's wrong?" Stef begged of her daughter. Mike kneeled down to the ground to release his daughter, and Stef kneeled down as well. Lena stood in the back of the room just studying the exchange and not wanting to overstep. "Callie, it's Mommy, can you look at Mommy?" Stef was pleading, she was desperate, she reached out her hands to bring them to her daughters face, when it seemed Callie for the first time even realized she was no longer at Mike's house. Callie now saw her mother and it made her even more hysterical. She was able to cry out "mmmommmmyyy" but her breathing was erratic, her tears were uncontrollable, she was sweating, she was confused, it felt like the room was spinning. Sensing something was really wrong, Stef reached out to grab Callie and bring her towards her, rocking her to her chest like a baby. Callie held on for dear life, but she felt inconsolable, she felt like she was having an out of body experience, her body was exhausted, she couldn't control it, she was confused, she felt sick._

 _Before anyone knew what was happening Callie started to vomit. Slowly moving Callie to a sitting position on her lap so she wouldn't choke, Stef didn't allow her shock to stop her from immediately comforting her daughter. Ignoring the vomit that now covered not only her daughter, but herself and the carpet around her, she rubbed her daughters back, "ok. shhhh. ok sweetie. you're ok. It's ok. shhhhh. Take a deep breath. Shhhhhh". Lena walked back in with a bucket and a wash cloth kneeling down next to the three. Handing the wash cloth to Mike, he started wiping his daughters forehead, while leaning in to kiss her head. Stef took the bucket and held it on her lap next to her daughter. Her timing was impeccable because Callie started to vomit again. Bringing the bucket closer to her daughters face, Stef continued to rub her back and whisper, "Shhh. Ok. OK. It's ok love bug. Get all the yuckies out. That's it. You're ok. It's ok. We're all here. Mommy and Daddy and Lena. We're all here and we love you so much. Shhh.."._

 _When Callie was finished, her body seemed to collapse into her mother in exhaustion. Lena took the bucket from Stef and placed it on the floor. Stef maneuvered Callie so she was able to rock her like a baby. Callie looked comatose. She wasn't speaking, or crying, she was just depleted. It had been too much, mentally she couldn't process her emotions, and physically she had just been through the ringer. Looking up from her daughter to Mike, Stef whispered, "what was that? what is going on?!". It was Lena who spoke up stating "that was a panic attack". Stef and Mike both turned to her, looking for her to explain further to elaborate, so Lena continued, "based off what you've been telling me and seeing that, she's having an anxiety issue". Stef cut in, "What? But why? Anxiety to what?" Lena sadly smiled at her "to you honey. She doesn't want to separate from you"._

Smiling at the words her wife had just spoken Lena spoke up, "Mom's right honey. You're the strongest person we know. You've overcome so much, and you're a fighter, and anything that has ever been put in your path, you've figured out how to get past it. But I know it seems scary and overwhelming right now, and I know you're hurting. And we're here to help with that, ok? We're here to make that better. So you have to let us help ok? You think you can let us do that?". Stef and Lena smiled when they heard their daughter utter, "yeah". "That's great sweetie. So what do you say we make a plan?" Lena asked, kissing Callie's head when she said, "ok".

It was Stef who spoke up this time, "Callie, honey, you know we need to get you to the hospital, right?". For what felt like the hundredth time that evening the moms hearts break when they saw a tear slip down their daughters cheek, when she sounded so young, so broken, so scared, "I don't want to. Please, no". "Callie, honey, logically I know you understand that you need help that Mom and I can't give you here. You need to go to the hospital, we need to make sure you're ok. And you don't have to talk about what happened yet, not until you're ready. But eventually sweetheart we have to make a police report. You understand that, right?" Lena asked. "It's just too cloudy" Callie revealed. "What's too cloudy my love" Stef softly asked. "My brain. My thoughts. I just don't understand. I don't remember" Callie cried out as she was starting to become upset again. "Sh. Shhh. Shhhh. Ok. Ok. Take a breath my love. Just take a breath" Stef encouraged, "How about this. We need to clean the floor up. I want to get you out of these clothes, ok? But I need to get in touch with Captain Roberts and make sure that we follow protocol, ok? And we need to call your Dad". "No, Mom, no. Please!" Callie cried out, turning her body around so her chest was flush with her mothers chest, wrapping her arms around her mothers neck, her knees bent inside of her mothers lap. Stef closed her eyes and kissed her daughters forehead, "No what, Callie? Talk to me, hmm? You've got to tell Mommy whats going on. You've got to tell Mommy what you're thinking. That's how I know how to help you, ok? You've got to talk to me and Mama".

Callie's phone was starting to dig inside of her pocket, the glass from the screen starting to scratch through Callie's pants onto her thighs. She reached into her pocket and slowly started to take it out of her pocket. "Here love, I'll take it" Stef whispered while looking to Lena - that explained why she couldn't reach her daughter, the thing was obliterated. She put it down on the floor next to her, wrapping her arms around Callie rubbing her back, just waiting for her to make the next move. Lena wanted to do something, and had a feeling if things started to be done, it might help Callie express her needs and fears as well. "Honey, why don't you go sit with Callie in the nook, while I clean up the floor, I can get you your phone and you can get in touch with Captain Roberts and see what she says" Lena suggested to Stef. "That sounds like a great idea. What do you think Cal, can we do that love? Can we go snuggle in the nook?" Callie just stiffened so Stef continued, "Callie my love, what's scaring you? Huh? Why can't we go to the nook? Please my love, please talk to me".

Callie took a deep breath in, hiccuping on the sobs she was choking back, "I'm scared". "I know my love. I know. And that's ok to be scared. A lot happened tonight, and it's all scary. But I'm here ok. Me and Mama and your Dad, we're not going to let anything else happen to you. We're here" Stef said, doing her best to assure her daughter. "Not scared of what happened" Callie whispered out. Stef and Lena both looked at each other, she might not be admitting it, but this was going to plague Callie, if not yet, then soon. "Then what are you scared of my love" Stef whispered into her daughters ear, wrapping her arms even tighter around her, trying to physically remind her that she was safe. "I don't want you to leave me" Callie cried out. "Love, love. Shhh. Stop, love. Callie, honey. I'm not going to leave you. Do you think I would ever leave you my baby? You're my heart, my whole world. I'm right here. I'm not going anywhere. I won't leave you for a second. I won't love, I won't. I promise. You're my baby, I'm not leaving you" Stef lovingly, but forcefully said. "But if we go to the hospital, they'll make you leave me, I don't want to leave you Mom, I don't want to be alone. Please. Mom. Help. I don't know what to do. I don't understand whats happening. I'm confused. M—omm" Callie choked on the last syllable. "Callie, my love. My sweet sweet girl. Listen to me, and really hear me and what I am saying. I will not leave you, not for a second if you don't want me to go, ok? They will not make me leave you. They would have to drag me away kicking and screaming. I promise you, no one will make me leave you, ok? I will never leave you" Stef promised her daughter. "Pinky promise" Callie asked leaning back to stare her mother in the eyes. "Pinky promise" Stef smiled and linked her pinky with her daughters. Lena spoke up, "Callie you know Mom would get arrested for disorderly conduct, before ever letting them make her leave you alone, right? Like you have met your mother right?". Stef and Lena smiled when Callie let out a chuckle.

"Come on love, let me help you up and let's go lay down in the nook" Stef encouraged. Getting up Callie winced in pain and seemed to notice for the first time the piles of vomit she left on the floor, and her shattered phone sitting next to it. "Oh god. I'm sorry. I'm so so sorry. I didn't mean to. I'm so sorry" Callie started to speak at a rapid pace. Lena stepped in front, as Stef was supporting Callie from behind her, "Hey. Stop. You don't apologize bug. There's nothing to apologize for. You did nothing wrong". Callie countered, "But the floor and my phone". Lena stood strong, "Callie look at me. Look at me, look in my eyes. Do I look mad sweetheart? No, I don't. You did nothing wrong. You don't apologize. Not for getting sick. Not for the phone. Not for anything that happened tonight. You hear me? You did nothing wrong. This was not your fault. You have to hear that. And really believe that sweetheart. Mom and I are going to keep telling you that, because you have to understand that". "What's wrong with me? Why am I like this?" Callie squeaked out. "Hey now.. shhh. Don't talk about my daughter like that" Stef whispered in her ear, "there is absolutely nothing wrong with you my love. Nothing. What happened is scary and really hard, ok? This is going to be hard. But we're going to get you through it. We're going to get through it together. You're going to get through it. Because there is nothing wrong with you. It's ok to get upset. It's ok. Don't ever question who you are Callie. Because you're wonderful and amazing and the strongest young woman I know. You amaze me. And Mama your Dad and I, we're so very proud of you, of everything you do. We love you more than anything". "Ok" Callie whispered. "Ok" Stef and Lena whispered at the same time. Stef started to lead Callie slowly to the nook, while Lena set of to get Stef's cell phone and some rags for the floor.


	4. Chapter 4

AN: Thanks for all the reviews! It means a lot and I'm happy everyone is enjoying the story. Sorry it took so long for an update, I'll try to update as frequently as possible. I have a pretty detailed idea of what's going to happen, this will definitely be a long journey, so hope you're up for the ride!

 _Stef and Mike sat silently, still digesting what Lena had just told them. It made sense with everything that had been happening the past few weeks since Callie started school. But they were confused. Their daughter had not only been fine, but she had been happy, playful, spirited, energetic. Why did this happen? Why to Callie? And, what the hell were they going to do about it? They couldn't go on like this. Their child was suffering, and neither Mike nor Stef had ever felt more helpless in their entire life. Stef wanted to put Callie in a bubble and protect her for the rest of her life. But she couldn't. Callie had to learn to grow and function as an independent person, and Stef had to work._

 _Sensing Stef's mind was becoming swarmed with thoughts, Lena spoke up. "Callie is just as confused as you both are. She doesn't understand what is happening and why it's happening either. The most important thing right now is to figure out how to make her feel safe and to try to get her to relax. Her feelings and fears are too complicated for her to process and verbally communicate, so instead, they're manifesting themselves physically. You have to figure out how to keep her from getting worked up or anxious, because she's going to become really physically ill. Her body can't keep reacting like this. She's not going to just bounce right back to the Callie we know right away, but you have to not put her in a situation that will make her anxious". "How do we do that?" Mike asked. Lena smiled sadly at him, "For now, I think you should keep her home with Stef. So, no school. She needs to get in with a therapist and get some help. My guess is you're going to have to switch schools, because the association with this school now is so negative and traumatic. Maybe we can get her in to Anchor Beach. But let's shelf that for now. The immediate goal is to get her relaxed and to stay that way". Mike sighed and turned to Stef, "I think you're the only one who can do that right now. I think maybe I should leave and give you and Callie some alone time. Maybe I can bring some pizza or Chinese later when bug is feeling better". "I think I'm going to go too" Lena whispered. Mike got up and gave Stef's shoulder a supportive squeeze while Lena reached for her hand and gave it a squeeze, both then quietly leaving the house._

 _Stef smiled softly at both Lena and Mike as they left. She was brought out of her thoughts by the small body that lay almost limp in her arms but was softly whimpering. Stef looked into her daughter's eyes and wanted to cry for her. Callie looked so frightened, lost, confused, she didn't look as if she understood what was actually happening around her. Callie also looked extremely ill. Bending down to rest her forehead on her daughters Stef softly whispered, "shhh. shhhhushh lovebuggy. It's just Mommy. Mommy's right here with you. It's just me and you bug. I've got you, you're safe sweetheart. I'm not leaving you. I'm not going anywhere". Pecking her daughters forward Stef cringed at how warm she felt, and realized her entire body was doused in sweat. Slowly pushing aside the facecloth and bucket, Stef stood up, never loosening her hold on her daughter; "come on lovecake, let's get you out of these clothes, hmm?". Walking towards Callie's bedroom Stef softly stroked her daughters hair, "we're going to figure this out, ok baby? We're going to figure out how to make it easier"._

 _Entering Callie's bedroom Stef sat on the bed, adjusting her daughter so she was sitting on her lap. She started to undress her daughter, leaving her bare except for her underwear. Stef took off her own sweatshirt that had been covered in vomit, and reached behind her for Callie's water bottle that was on the bedside table from the night before. The shift made Callie whimper and choke on her breath as she momentarily had less contact with her mother. "It's ok honey I'm right here. Have a little sip of water, it will make you feel better. Just a little sip. That's it. Have one more lovebug." "Mommy hold me" Callie squeaked out, sounding so distraught, so tired, so empty. "I'm holding you honey. I'm holding you. Feel that, that's me monkey! I'm going to hold you my love, ok? Mommy's going to hold you. Let's rock hmm?". Stef slowly made her way to the rocking chair in the corner of the room, cradling her daughter in the crook of her left arm, Callie turned in towards her mother. Stef's right hand found her daughters bare back and soothingly rubbed circles on it while slowly rocking back and forth in the chair. Callie's small hands soon latched themselves onto her mother, the right hand finding the back of her neck, and the left finding her bare arm. The skin to skin contact helping to soothe the young child._

 _Stef looked at her daughter, Callie looked so pale, so tired, she was warm and sweating, yet still shaking. "Shhhh try to take some deep breaths sweetheart. I'm right here love bug. I'm not going anywhere. Close your eyes. Mommy will be right here when you wake up. I promise. Mommy never breaks a promise". "Mommy I feel confused" Callie slowly and quietly whispered out, looking for the first time into her mothers eyes, begging for help and answers. Stef's heart clenched, "I know my baby. I know. Close your eyes and take a nap, ok? I think it will make you feel better. Your body and your head need a rest. I promise I'm not going to move you, and I'm not going to get up from this chair, ok? So you have nothing to worry about. Just close your eyes sweetheart. Nothing bad is going to happen". "What's happening to me mommy? I feel funny" Stef had to strain to hear the whispers. "I don't totally know monkey. But we're going to find out, ok? And until we do, I'm not going to leave you. No more school until we figure it out. So all you have to think about and worry about right now is closing your eyes. You think you can do that right now my love?" Stef softly asked while moving her hand from Callie's back to trace her daughters eyebrows and cheeks with her fingers, smiling when she saw Callie's eyes flutter shut._

Stef lay in the corner of the kitchen nook, with Callie safely tucked under her right arm, her head resting on her mothers chest. Stef softly rubbed Callie's back with her right hand, while with her left she scrolled through her contacts to find Captain Roberts' number and sent off a text. "I know you're Dad picked up an extra shift tonight, and I think he's out on patrol. So I'm not going to be able to get in touch with him. I'm going to see if Captain Roberts can get him to.." before Stef could finish the end of her sentence Callie interrupted with a defensive shouting of "no!". Stef immediately stopped scrolling through her phone and put it down on the ledge behind the sofa. Turning her head to meet her daughters eyes, she softly responded, "No? No to what honey?". Callie took a deep breath and softly whispered into her mother's chest, "I don't want Dad to know". Stef slowly closed her eyes and let out a small breath while running her fingers over her daughters back with one hand and cupping the back of her daughters head with the other, "Why? How come sweetheart? I hear you. Ok? I hear what you're saying. But you have to explain it to me and help me understand what you're feeling". "I don't want Dad to know what happened. Please don't tell him. Please Mom!". "Honey, why don't you want Dad to know?" Stef quickly responded. "Because". "Because why Callie" Stef gently coaxed. "Because… because.. I…" Callie was trying hard to communicate but she was at a loss for how to articulate the emotions that she was feeling.

"Honey. It's just me here. Ok? It's just you and me talking. Why don't you want Daddy to know? Dad just wants to help you. Just like me. Just like Mama. We all love you. We just want to be here and help you. You know that right?". "Yes. I love you too" Callie whispered into her moms chest. "Well good! Because you can't get rid of me. Why don't you want Dad to know? Hmm?" Stef asked again straining to hear her daughters voice. "It's embarrassing" Callie finally uttered. "Oh my love. Callie. It's not. It's not embarrassing. You have nothing to be embarrassed about. Absolutely nothing. You hear me?" Stef spoke with force and yet so much compassion, when she didn't hear a response from her daughter, she glanced to make eye contact with her wife who was busy cleaning up the mess from the kitchen floor but had been listening to their daughter speak. After sharing a soft, but reassuring smile with her wife, silently communicating through their eyes, Stef slowly started to shift herself and Callie with her up into a sitting position. "Come here my love. Sit up with me for a second. I want to talk to you, and I want you to see me and really hear me ok? You're not in any trouble here Callie. I promise, love. I just need you to see me and to listen to me. OK?". "Ok" Callie whispered out staring down at the rip in the thigh of her jeans.

Gently cupping her daughters chin, taking her hands within her own, and lifting her head to meet her eyes, Stef smiled when she saw her daughter really looking at her for the first time that night. "My love. I've never once lied to you. Not ever. You and I have always been honest with each other, and tonight is definitely not the night to change that. I am telling you this not as your mother, not as your friend, ok? I'm saying this as a police officer who sees this happen far too often. You were raped. You were a victim. I don't even need to know the details to know that you did nothing wrong. Do you hear me? Your Dad isn't going to be mad. He's going to be upset…". Stef was once again interrupted by her daughter "that's it that's why. He's going to be upset and he's going to get so mad. And I should have done something to stop it. I should have done something different Mom! This is my fault, it has to be my fault. Dad's going to want to kill someone and he's going to spin out of control and what if he drinks, Mom? What if.." Callie was becoming panicked again as she was yelling out. "Ok. Shh. Stop. Stop Callie. Stop right there love. This was not your fault my love. You hear me? I'm not just saying that to make you feel better. I'm saying that because it's the truth. And your father's decisions are not your responsibility, your Dad isn't going to start drinking because of this my love. He's going to be mad at whoever did this to you. Everyone is going to be mad and upset. It's upsetting. But no one is going to be mad at you. And Daddy's first reaction isn't going to be to get mad. Just like mine and Mamas' wasn't. All Dad is going to care about is you. And making sure you're ok and getting you the help you need. Ok, my love? Your Dad loves you more then absolutely anything else in this world. That I swear to you. And, I have it on record, that he's actually a pretty amazing Dad, so I think we should let him do that ok? Dad and I aren't going to be cops. We just want to be your parents right now. Can you let us do that? Can you let us in to help you and to be your parents right now? We just want to love you, and help you and support you my love". "Ok" Callie whispered out while leaning in to hug her mom and rest her head on her shoulder. "Ok my love ok" Stef said back to Callie while wrapping her arm around her back and cradling her head to her shoulder, leaving a lingering kiss on her daughters scalp.

Their moment together was interrupted by the vibration of Stef's cellphone. It was Captain Roberts texting Stef back. Stef picked up her phone and began to read the text without letting go of Callie. Lena had just finished cleaning the floor and putting everything away, when she sat on the couches in the nook on the other side of Callie. Callie slowly shifted herself into her Mamas arms while Stef shifted to use both hands to type back to her Captain. Lena held Callie to her chest engulfing her in both of her arms, leaving lingering kisses to her forehead. As the years had progressed, Lena knew how to read Callie and her needs and emotions just as well as Stef did. And, while Stef would always be able to bring the most comfort to Callie, Lena was not far behind.

Stef reread the text message from Captain Roberts a second time, she wanted to be sure that she wasn't missing anything and that she didn't break protocol. It was going to be hard enough to get through the night as it was, but they didn't need to mess anything up and risk having to do something over again. Stef wanted to ease Callie through everything, but she also knew they were approaching the time where things needed to be done and action needed to be taken. Stef rested her hand on Callie's head and smiled softly to Lena when she spoke up, "Hey Callie, love? We need to get ready to head to the hospital, ok? I just want to run up and get you a change of clothes, and you can change here before we go. You'll be more comfy and I think it'll make you feel a bit better. Is it ok if I go get some stuff now, while you stay here with Mama?". Callie nodded her head into Lena's chest, smiling, Stef stood up, gave her daughter a kiss on her head, her wife a small kiss on the lips, and quietly made her way upstairs.

Stef made quick work of getting what she needed, and came back down the stairs into the kitchen five minutes later. In one hand, she had a sweatshirt, pair of baggy sweatpants for her daughter, a tshirt, socks and her favorite sneakers. Stef had also changed, getting out of her sweatpants and throwing a pair of Nike athletic shorts on, her padres t-shirt, and her favorite pair of workout shoes, they happened to match her daughters. In the other hand Stef had her purse, and also a canvas bag. In additional to an extra pair of clothes, she had also thrown everything she could think of that would help comfort her daughter at the hospital, the throw blanket from her and Lena's bed that she loved, Callie's blanket that she slept with every night since she was two, her iPad, the latest book Callie was reading, a couple magazines she snagged from the side of Mariana's bed, and a tennis ball - even if she wasn't playing, Callie seemed to always have a tennis ball in her hand.

Stef smiled as she saw Callie sitting up on the edge of the sofa slowly drinking some water, behind her, Lena was wrangling in her hair that had been a mess and putting it up into a neat bun on the top of her head. Crouching down in front of her daughter Stef rested her hands on Callie's knees. "Hey love. Let's get changed and ready to go, ok? Dad's going to meet us at the hospital". Lena stroked Callie's shoulders from behind, "I'm sorry I can't come love. I have to stay here for Frankie and the other kids and get them off to school in the morning." "It's ok Mama, don't worry" Callie whispered, taking a deep breath, trying to settle her nerves from the fear of what was ahead. "It's ok sweetheart. I'm going to be there every step of the way, I promise you. And if it gets too much, and you think you're losing control, or you just need a break, is all you have to do is tell me. You're in the drivers seat my love, I promise you. Now, let's get you out of these clothes, huh? I think that's a great first step to feeling better. Do you want to go in the bathroom? Or just change here?" Stef asked. "I just want to change here. It hurts too much to move. Everything really hurts Mom" Callie got out while letting out a few sobs. "I know. I know my love. Mama and I are going to help you change, ok? We're going to tell you everything we're going to do before we do it, ok? Just say stop if you don't want us to do something, ok my love? And while we're changing, the more you can show me what hurts and the more I know, it's more that I can tell the doctors when we get there if you don't want to, ok?". Callie closed her eyes, swallowed deeply, letting out a deep breath and an 'mhmm'. "Ok love. Mama's going to stay right there behind you, ok? And I'm right here in front of you, ok? You're safe honey. Ok? It's just me and Mama here. Open your eyes and look at me ok? See me, and what I'm doing and know how much we love you". Stef leaned in to wrap her hand around the back of her daughters neck and gave her a lingering kiss to her forehead.

"Ok sweetheart. I'm just going to untie your shoes ok? We're going to put everything in this bag and bring it with us to the hospital. OK?". Stef untied both shoes and slid her daughters socks off, putting them in the brown shopping bag she had brought over with her. "Love, do you want to take of your jeans first, or your shirt?" Stef asked while also noticing her daughter start to sway slowly. "It doesn't matter. Mom I really don't feel well". Stef cupped her daughters chin in her hands, looking in to her eyes. "I know bug. Lena, I'm pretty sure she has a concussion." "Stef we need to do this faster. You've got to get her to the hospital. Callie, honey, Mom is going to take off your jeans and underwear, and I'm going to take off your shirt and bra, ok? We're going to do it fast so we can get you out of here. Is that ok, honey?" Lena stated calmly, but with urgency. "Yeah. It hurts, everything hurts". "I know honey, we're going to get you help" Lena whispered, kissing the back of Callie's head. Slowly Lena lifted the shirt off of Callie's head, while Stef slid her jeans off of her. Neither of them needed Callie to tell them what hurt, it was brutally obvious. Callie had handprints bruised into her ribs, a few of her ribs looked to be swollen and jutting out of her side. Callie's bra was ripped, it was torn too neatly. Stef knew what that meant, that meant it was cut with a knife, a knife which also cut her daughters skin beneath it. Lena looked down to Callie's legs, where Stef had just removed her jeans and saw blood trickling down her legs. Blood that both Stef and Lena knew, could only come from a violent and forceful rape. Callie had scrapes and bruises on the inside of her legs, her kneecaps were skinned from what looked like a violent fall. Both women were biting the insides of their cheeks to stop themselves from crying. It was Lena who whispered to Stef upon seeing the blood on Callie's thighs and trickling down her legs, "Stef, can't we clean that?". Shaking her head in sadness, "We can't love. It's evidence. They have to take pictures and it has to be done in the hospital. Captain Roberts is already bending protocol letting me change her out of these here".

They were interrupted by the panicked whispers of their daughter, who now sat nearly naked, looking immensely vulnerable, on the couch in their kitchen. If any of their other children were to have accidentally stumbled onto the scene, they would have been forever scarred and unable to ever forget the image; it was simply that bad. "I feel really sick. Like really hot and dizzy". "Ok, love, hang on. Mom's got you" Stef said while jumping up and grabbing a dishtowel and wetting it with cold water from the sink. "Mamas going to hold this to your head ok love? It's going to cool you off. And I'm going to take your bra and underwear off ok? Then we're going to get you in some clean clothes and leave ok?". Stef waited for a nod from her daughter before removing her bra, and putting a sweatshirt on Callie and zipping it up. She decided to skip the t-shirt, as it was just an extra step. Callie had sensed Stef's hands nearing her waist and she stiffened and softly started to whimper. Lena moved the wet cloth to the back of Callie's neck, where she also noticed blood dripping from a cut in her head, and started whispering soothing noises into Callie's ear. "Callie honey, open your eyes, look at me. Look at me, it's just Mom. Open your eyes love", Stef smiled when she saw Callie's eyes, though worried slightly as they started to look more and more unfocused. "Hey love! See my hands?" Stef asked showing both her hands right in front of Callie's eyes, Callie nodded, "great love! That's really good. Put your hands on top of mine ok?" Callie slowly moved her hands to rest her palms flat on the back of her mothers. "Perfect. Just like that honey. We're going to do this together, ok? I'm going to tell you everything I'm doing ok? We're going to put our hands right at your hips ok? Perfect. Ok can you link your fingers in with mine? So we can grab the top of your underwear together? Yah, good job, Cal, just that like. Ok, honey, I'm going to start to slide them down your legs, ok? Do it with me? You're in control, we're just going to move your underwear down your legs. That's it, just like that. Good job sweetheart. You're doing great".

As soon as Callie's underwear was down to her knees she let go of her mothers hands, no longer feeling threatened, and allowed Stef to slide them down her lower legs and into the bag with the rest of her clothes. Stef quickly slid Callie's sweatpants up her legs, lifting Callie's hips off the couch slightly. "You did great love" Stef praised, "So great" Lena echoed. Lena continued, "Let's get you in the car so we can get you feeling better, ok? We'll bring water in the car and the cloth too, ok? Do you think you can walk on your own?". Callie answered the question by trying to push herself up and stand off the sofa herself, she quickly swayed from her dizziness and was having a difficult time footing her balance from the pain shooting down her right leg. Stef had quickly jumped up and followed her daughters movements and caught her under her arms to help her sit back down. "Hey love. Let me carry you out to the car ok? Lena can you grab the bags and water and other stuff?". Stef slowly bent in front of her daughter, wrapping her left arm around her back, and her right arm under her legs, lifting her bridal style into her arms. Lena was silently thinking about how grateful she was at times like these that Stef was a cop and had an unbelievable amount of strength. Stef brought Callie close to her chest, her daughter resting her head on her mothers shoulder, Stef lightly swaying, just as she had done with Callie as a little girl. Stef leaned in to lay a kiss on her daughters forehead, "I've got you my love. We're going to make it better now. Let's get going".

Stef slowly started making her way to the front door, with Lena jumping in front of her to open the door, and then to unlock the car and open the passengers door. Stef slowly got Callie in the passengers seat, and moved the chair so it was leaning back so Callie could lay down. Stef knew enough to know that would be more comfortable and put less pressure on her ribs. Lena took the throw blanket out of the canvas bag Stef had packed, and smiled at how Stef had truly thought of everything. Wrapping her daughter in it, Lena leaned into the car and kissed Callie's cheek, "I love you so much Callie. Mom's going to take good care of you. Text me anytime you want, ok? I'll be here waiting for you when you get home". Callie smiled softly at Lena, "I love you too Mama. I'll see you soon". Lena leaned out of the car and turned to see her wife smiling at her. She leaned in and gave her a kiss, "call me if you need anything. I can always wake up Mari and she can take care of Frankie. Just keep me posted and let me know what's going on". "I will my love, I promise. I love you". Stef took the bags that Lena had placed on the ground and opened the back door of the car and put them in. She then walked to the drivers side and started the car. Lena was still standing next to Callie's open passenger door, she was waiting to close it until Stef got in, so Callie wouldn't feel alone. Giving Callie's hand a final squeeze, Lena said goodbye one more time. Stef smiled at Lena, "bye Mama. Take good care of my other babies, I've got this one". Lena smiled back, "I will honey. Be in touch", Lena closed the car door and smiled as she saw Stef take Callie's hand into her own before backing out of the driveway.

Lena took a deep breath and headed back into the house, locking the front door. She glanced at the clock and saw that it was now nearly 4AM. Frankie would be up by 5:30. Deciding she wouldn't be able to sleep with all that was happening, she started a pot of coffee and pulled out her laptop. She pulled up her email and sent an email off to Callie's therapist asking her to call her first thing in the morning. Callie was going to need a lot of help, and they were going to need help in giving it to her. She then opened google and typed, "how to help teenage rape victims". Pouring herself a cup of coffee, she sat down at the kitchen table and started to read.


	5. Chapter 5

Stef backed out of the driveway and reached over for Callie's hand, linking their fingers together. Stef didn't need to say anything for Callie to understand the love and assurances Stef was transmitting to her. They drove in silence for a few minutes, Stef squeezing her daughters fingers and rubbing soothing circles on Callie's palm with her thumb. Stef quickly took her eyes off of the road to glance over to her daughter. Her daughter who had turned herself onto her side away from Stef and curled her legs up towards her chest in a fetal position. She was wrapped up in the throw blanket, and Stef could hear Callie taking deeper and longer breaths. Stef let go of her daughters hand and brought it up to rest on the back of her neck, rubbing soothing motions with her thumb. "I love you sweet girl" Stef said while putting her gaze back onto the road.

The chill of Stef's hand on her neck, momentarily settled Callie and she exhaled deeply. However the moment of calm was quickly lost when Callie suddenly felt a sheering pain shooting from her neck all the way down her legs. She let a loud moan and soft cry in pain, that instantly panicked Stef. Stef moved her hand to rub her daughters arm and took her eyes off the road to glance in her direction, "What's wrong baby?". Callie only moaned in response. She wasn't sure what was wrong, but she also felt like she couldn't talk. She felt hot and sweaty, but was shivering, her body was no longer shooting stabbing pains, but her mouth felt dry and her saliva heavy. "Cal, sweetheart. Can you tell me what hurts? Are you cold?" Stef asked while rubbing her hands up and down her daughters body that was hidden by the blanket in an effort to warm her up, while still driving to the hospital as fast as she possibly could.

Callie didn't say anything, her body simply shivered in response. Stef didn't push her to say anything, she knew she didn't feel well, and she knew she was in pain, she didn't need Callie to state the obvious. Stef was lost in her thoughts, thinking of the evening in front of her, and how she was going to keep Callie calm. Callie hadn't said a word about what had happened and she knew they would ask her for a statement. But that seemed like small change compared to the exam Stef knew lay ahead of them. Stef didn't truly know the extent of Callie's injuries, she just prayed everything would be able to be taken care of in the ER, and that she wouldn't need to be admitted or have surgery. She had made sure to text Captain Roberts and have Mike get to the hospital ahead of them, to explain Callie's anxiety situation to the medical team and whichever police officers would be there to take her statement. She had to be certain that Callie would be able to call the shots as much as possible, and she needed to be absolutely positive that there would never be any call for Stef to leave Callie's side if Callie didn't want. She knew that would be the trigger to send the entire night out of control.

Stef was brought out of her own worrisome thoughts, by the panicked cry of her daughter next to her. "Mom! I'm going to be sick", Callie managed to choke out though stopped suddenly on her cry for fear if she spoke she would be sick right then and there. "Ok. Hang on. It's ok" Stef calmly spoke out while immediately pulling to the side of the road and throwing the hazard lights on. She quickly jumped out of the car and ran around to the passenger door. Opening it, she crouched on the ground, so she was at eye level with Callie. She reached over and unbuckled her daughters seatbelt and slowly pulled the blanket off of her with one hand, while her other hand rested on Callie's forehead soothing rubbing circles. "Do you still think you're going to be sick love?" Stef quietly asked, while still rubbing circles on her forehead with one hand, and with the other rubbing her leg. "I don't know!" Callie cried out. "Ok, honey. Shhh, shhh, just try to relax. Why don't we get out of the car for a few minutes and just sit on the curb and get some fresh air, ok? Here, let me help you sit up. That's it, nice and slowly" Stef maneuvered Callie into a sitting position in the car, and then slowly helped her out of the car and onto the curb.

She sat down next to her daughter wrapping her under one of her arms, while holding her hand in her other. She leaned in to kiss the side of Callie's head and left her lips lingering for a few seconds. Callie's body violently lurched forward and she vomited on the street in front of her. Stef was right there with her, and when Callie finished, she quickly went to the car to grab a napkin and the water bottle stowed in the front. Stef crouched in front of her baby, pouring some water on the napkin, and dabbing Callie's mouth and forehead. Callie sat breathing heavily, choking on her breath. Stef put down the water bottle and napkin, and held Callie's head within her two hands staring straight into her eyes, "honey, take a deep breath. OK? Shhhh. In and out. That's it. Shhh, shhh.. Take another one, in and out".

After a few minutes, Stef sat back down on the curb next to Callie, and Callie curled in under her arm, resting her head on her mothers chest. After a minute she whispered, "It's not because I'm anxious". Stef had to strain to hear what Callie had said, and couldn't really make it out. She slowly pulled away from Callie, resting her right hand on Callie's shoulder, and her left hand on the side of her head, softly caressing her cheek, "What honey?". Looking down at the sidewalk Callie repeated, "It's not because I'm anxious. I didn't throw up again because I'm anxious. I don't feel good".

"Honey, I know that! I know that sweetheart" Stef got out quickly, before lifting Callie's head with her right hand. "Cal, look at me", when Callie made eye contact Stef continued, "I know you better then you even know yourself my love. I know that you don't feel well. And I know this isn't because you're anxious. But, even if it was, that would be ok honey. That would be 100% totally ok and completely understandable. Whatever you're feeling, and however your body reacts has absolutely nothing to do with your anxiety my love. It has everything to do with what happened to you tonight, which was horrible and not your fault. It's ok to be anxious and nervous though honey if you are. You never have to defend that to me or anyone else, never! I'm just saying, I know that you're also sick and hurt. But you never have to defend your feelings. Your feelings are your feelings and they're absolutely alright to have. Feelings are never wrong. But I know that right now, you weren't sick because of your anxiety. I know that right now you're sick because you're hurt, and have a concussion. So I want to get you back in the car and get to the hospital, ok?".

Callie took a deep breath and slowly nodded her head, but her body remained still. Stef got up from the sidewalk, waiting for Callie to join her, but crouched in front of her when she didn't move, "Sweetheart?". A tear rolled down Callie's cheek and she bit in on her lower lip, but remained silent. Stef wiped away hear daughters tears with the pad of her thumb before whispering, "what's going on love bug?". "I can't get up Mom. It hurts too much" Callie cried softly. "That's why I'm here. I don't work out for nothing!" Stef joked while flexing her biceps and kissing each one, before leaning in and swooping her daughter up into her arms, "I've got you sweet girl. Let's get going. Daddy's waiting for us". Stef placed Callie back in the seat, but this time raised the seat into a sitting position, fearing that the constant movement was harming Callie's ribs, not helping. She buckled her daughter in, and wrapped the blanket around her and left a lingering kiss to the side of her head before quickly making her way back to the drivers seat and put the car back into drive.

Callie had her eyes closed, with her head resting against the headrest facing her mother, "Mom?" she spoke quietly without opening her eyes. "Yah love?" Stef answered glancing to her daughter. "What's going to happen?" Callie asked. "What do you mean honey?" Stef asked quickly. "I mean like tonight at the hospital. What's going to happen? What's it going to be like? What are they going to do? Honest answer" Callie was pleading for honesty, and Stef knew she was trying to mental prepare herself - Callie always needed the next steps to get her through.

Smiling softly and sadly at her daughter Stef gave her the honest answer. "Honest answer is it's going to totally suck honey". Callie chuckled at her Mom's honesty, she loved that woman so much. Stef continued after smiling briefly at her daughters small chuckle, "But you aren't doing any of it alone, alright? They're going to have to give you a full examine, and that's probably going to be painful and make you uncomfortable. But we have to check you out and figure out what's hurt. And because you were raped, they have to do a rape kit, and document your injuries. I'm not sure on everything Cal, but I promise before anything is done it will be explained and they'll take us through it, ok? It's not you alone here, ok we're a team, and your dad too. A few police officers will come and ask what happened tonight…".

Stef was cut off by her daughter, "I can't do that". "What can't you do? What do you mean?" Stef questioned back.

"I can't tell them what happened. I don't remember Mom! It's like I have this void. Maybe I did something wrong, maybe it's my fault, because I can't remember, it's all blank" Callie softly whispered self-chastising herself.

"Sweetheart, I promise you, this was not your fault. You not remembering is normal. It's your brains way of protecting you, until you're ready to process everything that happened. Eventually you'll remember, and we will need to talk about it, ok? But in the meantime the most important thing right now is getting you physically well. That's the priority right now for everyone. I need you to focus on that right now, and not the remembering part, ok? Look, here's Dad" Stef said as she pulled her car into the ambulance bay of the ER entrance.

Mike had been standing outside next to Captain Roberts, waiting for Stef to arrive with Callie. Captain Roberts had called him back to the precinct after hearing from Stef and wanted to tell him in person what had happened. Captain Roberts had told Mike that Stef had asked they get to the hospital first, so they could speak to the medical staff and preemptively tell them about Callie's anxiety. They had already spoken to the Doctor on call, and they were ready for Callie. Seeing Stef's headlights approach him, Mike let out the breath he had been holding since Captain Roberts had told him that Callie had been attacked. He was fuming and heartbroken for his child, but just seeing her with his own eyes and knowing she would eventually be ok settled some of the worry in the pit of his stomach.

Approaching the passenger door he softly opened it, sticking his head in to smile at Stef reassuringly, and then leaned in to kiss his daughters forehead. "Hey Dad" Callie smiled softly. "Hey beautiful. Let's get you inside, hm?" Mike began reaching in to lift his daughter into his arms, when Callie turned quickly to her mother, "Wait! But, Mom!". Stef smiled sadly at Mike, silently communicating, there was a definite attachment issue going on right now with Callie and Stef. "I have to just park the car sweetheart. I can't leave it here. Can you let Dad carry you in? And I'll meet you right there in a second? They won't do anything. You'll just sit in the waiting room and wait for me?".

Captain Roberts had been standing to the side watching the whole exchange with the family when she quietly stepped towards the door, "Why don't I park the car? And then you can all go in together". "Thanks Captain" Mike smiled in her direction, before scooping his daughter into his arms. Stef made her way over to Mike and Callie, grabbing the blanket from the front seat, and the bags from the backseat she too thanked her Captain and gave her an appreciative smile that spoke more than words. Stef closed the door and reached for Callie's hand, squeezing it, as the three made their way towards the bright lights and bustle of the Emergency Room.

 _Lena was certain she would never forget the cry for the rest of her life. She had been sitting at her desk trying to get some last minute paperwork done so she wouldn't have to do it at home. Stef was working late, and once she got home, she wanted to be able to give Callie her full attention. Stef and Lena had moved in together over a year ago, and they were definitely an acclimated family of three. Callie had been thriving at school and was now in Kindergarten at Anchor Beach. She loved the comfort of having her 'Mama' there, but was also able to function on her own throughout the school day. They had gotten her into therapy over two years ago, and Callie continued to go twice a week. She still had her panic attacks, but the adults in her life now understood how to help her and Callie understood how to grow as her own person._

 _Lena stood up from her desk and wandered out to the office when she heard the cries. It wasn't a cry she had ever heard before, it was a cry of someone in severe pain. She made her way into the hallway to see one of the after school teachers cradling a child in her arms. She couldn't tell who the child was, but she could see a torn shirt, blood, and what looked to be a severely mangled arm. "Oh Lena, thank God! I was just coming to get you". "Why? What's going on?" Lena spoke calmly. The teacher shifted her body so Lena could see the child in her arms, "It's Callie. She got pushed off the jungle gym by accident and landed on her arm the wrong way. There was a stick on the ground where she fell that cut up her head". "Oh my God! Callie, baby!" Lena quickly strode over to the child she considered her daughter and gently pushed away her hair to assess the damage to her forehead. With a quick glance, she knew the gash right below her hairline in the middle of her forehead, and the mangled arm resting on her stomach, would be sending them to the ER._

 _Callie's cries had stopped, and as Lena looked at Callie's face, she saw her become pale, sweaty, and seemingly in too much pain to even cry anymore. Lena gently took her into her own arms and started rocking slightly, "Hey buggy. Mama's here. Let's go get our stuff and try to call Mommy. Then we're going to go to the hospital and get you all fixed up". Lena cradled Callie to her chest careful of not moving her arm, while quickly making her way to her desk and dialing Stef's cell. She couldn't get through and left a message for her at the precinct letting her know they would be at the Children's Hospital and what had happened. Normally, Lena would call Mike, but he was out of town for the next two weeks. Grabbing her bag, Lena stood with Callie still cradled in her arms and started walking to the car. Callie started shivering and Lena had enough first aid training to know it was from the pain._

 _Lena had managed to get Callie into her booster and to the hospital, and the subsequent hours that followed were horrifying. They had taken Callie for x-rays, and when they moved her arm, her screams were harrowing. They had finally gotten her into a room, and hooked up to an IV where they had just administered her pain medication and a sedative. They were waiting on the Doctor to come and set her arm after they had just determined she wouldn't need surgery, but she did have a nasty break through both of her bones in her arm, and dislocated her elbow, it would take months to heal in a cast. Callie had cried for her Mommy earlier in the day, but now was completely satisfied wrapped in her Mama's arms on the hospital bed. Lena's heart was aching for her little girl, but her heart momentarily swelled when she Callie sought her out for comfort earlier pleading, "Mama cuddle with me please"._

 _Stef had been out on patrol without her cell phone for hours, no one from the station had ever radioed her to let her know what was going on. It wasn't until the end of her shift 5 hours later that the message ever made it to her. She raced to the hospital and ran down the halls until she arrived at the room that held her daughter. She momentarily paused at the doorway to take in the sight before her, her two loves curled together. Lena lay on the bed, with Callie on top of her, their chests touching. Callie's little legs straddled Lena's stomach, her back was bare from the hospital gown falling to her sides. Lena's arms wrapped around Callie, one hand softly rubbing and soothing her bare back, the other holding a stack of gauze on the open gash on her forehead that still needed to be stitched. Callie's eyes were closed, and sensing a presence in the doorway, Lena looked up and smiled to her partner, "she just fell asleep a few minutes ago. It's been a long afternoon." Moving to the chair next to the bed Stef sat and leaned in to stroke her daughters back and kiss her head before pecking Lena's lips, "I'm so sorry Lena! They didn't radio me. I had no idea! I'm so sorry! Was she ok? Did she freak? What even happened? How bad is it?". "Stef sweetheart, take a breath. It's all ok. She got pushed accidentally off of the jungle gym and landed the wrong way on her hand and her face met a stick. Her forehead just needs a few stitches, but her arm is pretty bad. She broke both the bones and dislocated her elbow. They thought they might need to put a few pins in, but they're confident that it will heal on it's on it a cast. But she's going to be in a cast for months. She's been a trouper, but she'll be glad you're here now honey"._

 _Lena and Stef both thought they were going to pass out when they had to set Callie's arm. Callie's scream reached every corner of that hospital, but they had given her some medication, so after the moment, she wouldn't actually remember it, unfortunately her mother's would. The Doctor's suggested both women leave the room, but both women adamantly refused. Callie was a trouper throughout the stitches and getting her cast put on. Once Callie woke up and saw Stef there, is all she wanted to do was curl up in her Mommy's arms. Lena told Stef to take her home, and that she would stop to fill the prescriptions and grab some popsicles and pedialyte so they could keep her hydrated._

 _Stef pulled into the driveway and got Callie out of her seat and lifted her into her arms. "Mommyyy" Callie whined out. "What my baby?" Stef whispered while holding her in her arms and unlocking the front door of their apartment._

 _"_ _My arm hurts Mommyy" Callie tiredly whispered into her mothers neck._

 _"_ _I know monkey. And I bet you're tired too. Mama will be home soon with your medicine and then we'll go to bed ok? Let's get you in the tub it'll make you feel better"_

 _"_ _With you Mommy"_

 _"_ _I'll take a tub with you, come on sweetheart"_

 _Lena got home a half an hour later and found her girlfriend and daughter in the tub. Stef had put her hair up in a bun on the top of her head, with Callie settled on her chest, her good arm wrapped around Stef's neck, and her casted arm resting on the side of the bath. Stef was running one hand through her daughters now cleaned hair and the other on her back. "Hey Mama, we missed you" Stef softly spoke seeing Lena in the doorway. "What a coincidence! I missed you both too" Lena quietly quipped back, "And guess what I found, I found some Cotton Candy and Blue Raspberry popsicles for a super special brave little girl". "I want one!" Stef exclaimed before bending her neck down to try to get a reaction from Callie, one glance at her daughter, Stef knew the sedative was still in effect. "Here, let me take her and get her dressed while you get out and get ready" Lena whispered while grabbing a towel to wrap Callie. "Perfect" Stef said as she lifted Callie off of her chest and into the towel in Lena's arms, "lovebug, Mama's going to dry you off and get you dressed and then we're going to get you some medicine and get into bed". "With you and Mama" Callie groggily asked from Lena's arms. "Of course my love, you're definitely sleeping with me and Mama. I'll be there in a second"._

 _Lena took Callie to their bed to get dressed and brush out her hair, she moved to put her pajamas on, but Callie just moaned in discomfort and wrapped her arms around Lena's neck, silently pleading to be held and soothed. Lena moved back to sit against the pillows at the headboard and sat with Callie in her arms, rubbing her back, which is how Stef found them a few minutes later when she came out in her sweatshirt and tshirt. "She just wanted to be held. Wouldn't let me get her dressed" Lena informed Stef. "That's ok. She can sleep like that. The skin to skin contact is probably making her feel better". Lena nodded in understanding, "her medicine is there on the nightstand and I brought up a water bottle with pedialyte. The popsicles are in the freezer"._

 _Stef opened up Callie's medicine and measured out the right amount of liquid for both of the prescriptions, before sitting next to Lena on the bed and moving the hair from her daughters face. "Hey munchkin. Let's take some medicine ok? Then you can have a popsicle!" Stef told her daughter. "I don't want a popsicle Mommy. My arm hurts and my head is sore" Callie cried out. Stef reached her arms out and lifted her daughter into her lap sideways so she was able to wrap her arm around her back, but still look into her eyes while Lena slipped into the bathroom to change, "I know you don't feel well. You had some pretty big owies today. But you were such a brave girl, and I think tomorrow, we definitely are going to make a trip to the toy store. But let's take some medicine, it's going to make your arm not so sore and your head feel better, and you'll get a good night sleep. And Mommy and Mama are going to go to bed right now with you too. Ok? We're all tired, and Mommy and Mama just want to snuggle with you" reaching for the medicine on the night table she grabbed both syringes, "here baby take this"._

 _"_ _It's yucky Mommy, it tastes so bad" Callie whined, resting her head on her mother's shoulder. "I know love bug. But Mama got you some of your favorite grape juice, and that will make it taste better. Come on honey, open your mouth and take these. That's it sweetheart, good girl! One more, that's it love! Thank you for taking those baby. Have some juice" Stef said as she kissed her daughters head and rubbed her back. "I don't want it Mommy, I'm tired". Lena had returned from getting ready for bed and sat down next to Callie and Stef, grabbing the water bottle of pedialyte on the way. Just take a few sips sweetheart, we don't want you getting dehydrated and sick. That's it, just take a couple more baby sips. Good girl!"._

 _"_ _Come on, lets get under the covers" Stef whispered, standing from Lena's side of the bed with Callie in her arms and moving around to her side. She pulled the covers back with her hand that wasn't holding Callie and threw the decorative pillows on the floor. Settling herself on the bed, Callie quickly melted on top of her chest, her naked body seeking the touch and comfort of her mother. Stef wrapped her right arm around Callie, stroking her back with hand, while opening her left arm inviting Lena into her embrace. Lena shut the lights off, and crawled into the comfort of her partners embrace, bringing a pillow to rest on her stomach, she slowly moved Callie's arm onto the pillow to keep it elevated and protected. Lena and Stef both slowly reached for the blankets and brought them up to cover themselves and their daughter. Stef continued to stroke Callie's bareback under the blankets, while Lena tracked Callie's forehead with her fingertips. Within moments Callie was asleep._

 _"_ _Thank you for being there for her today and taking care of her. I'm so sorry I wasn't there" Stef whispered through the dark to Lena. "Of course I was there. She's my baby too. I love you both. I can't imagine my life without you. Either of you. Go to sleep honey. I think we're going to be up in a few hours with an unhappy baby in pain" Lena whispered back. Both women closed their eyes, and fell asleep, melted into the embrace of the people they loved most in the world, both of their hearts feeling so full, loved and deeply satisfied for the first time in their lives._


	6. Chapter 6

Callie was laying on one of the benches in the waiting room, her head resting on her mothers lap, wrapped securely in the throw blanket from her mothers' bed. Stef's left hand was resting on her daughters chest, both of Callie's hands clinging onto it for dear life, while her right hand stroked the top of her daughters head and her thumb soothingly rubbed her forehead. Mike was sitting on a chair he had dragged in front of Stef and Callie, and was trying to fill out the stack of forms that they had given him. He was making quick work of them, and would pause every so often to ask Stef for an answer.

"Stef, was it '98 or '99 that she had the chicken pox?". Stef stifled a laugh before looking at her ex-husband as if he was crazy for not remembering. "It was '98. She had them the same time she had broken her arm. The worst 2 weeks of my entire life. We couldn't get to the spots in her arm, and I thought she was going to rebreak her arm trying to itch them. Ugh! It was terrible! Do you remember that Cal?". Callie lifted her head slightly towards the ceiling to catch her mothers eyes, "Yah. I do. I always thought that was the worst time in my life. But now I think tonight's going to have it beat". Stef just smiled sadly at her daughter, continuing to rub her head, she had no words to share that would make it better. She knew Callie was right, it was going to be the worst night of her life. It was going to be the worst night of all of their lives.

"Ok. All finished, Stef can I have your insurance card? They need to make copies. I'll go bring everything to them" Mike spoke quietly. "You can grab it, it's just right in my wallet in my purse" Stef responded not wanting to move Callie to retrieve it. Stef watched Mike walk to the registration desk of the ER before looking down at her daughter. Callie's eyes were closed, and she was taking slow and deep breaths, she knew from the vice grip her daughter had on her left arm, and from feeling her sweaty palms, that Callie was beyond nervous. "Sweetheart.." Stef spoke softly and soothingly, smiling when Callie opened her eyes and looked up towards her mom, "they're going to take us back in a minute, ok?". Callie didn't speak, she just closed her eyes tightly, swallowed deeply and nodded her head in response. Stef's heart pained her as she saw a lone tear roll down her daughters cheek. "It's going to be ok honey. I promise Cal. It's going to be hard, ok? I'm not pretending it's not. And tonight is going to be really uncomfortable. But I promise we're going to get through it together, and I'm here with you the whole way. I'm so sorry this happened to you, I'm so sorry baby. But it'll be ok my sweet girl" Stef spoke while bending her head to plant a kiss on her daughters forehead and to wipe the stray tear away with the pad of her thumb. "I love you Mom" Callie whispered in response. "Oh, me too baby. More then you will ever know. I love you so much. You're the best thing that's ever happened to my life, don't ever forget that my love, you're my entire world Callie Foster".

Stef and Callie were taken out of their moment together by the approach of Mike and a Doctor. Callie turned her head towards the voices she heard speaking to her, while Stef comfortingly squeezed her fingers. "Hey Callie this is Dr. Roth. I already spoke with her earlier, and she's going to help us out tonight" Mike said reassuringly. Dr. Roth smiled, she had a sweet and calming demeanor about her and one couldn't help but feel relaxed in her presence, she smiled sweetly at Callie to try to put her at ease, but she also took the time to extend her hand towards Stef, "you must be Mom". "That's me" Stef smiled back warmly at her shaking her hand. "Callie, what do you say we head on back to a room with your Mom and Dad, and then we can talk about what's going to happen tonight all together, and make a plan together? Would that be ok?". "Ok" Callie whispered out, while looking to her Mom for reassurances, which Stef quickly delivered through her smile. Callie started to slowly sit up with the help of her Mom, and was noticeably wincing from the pressure being put on her ribs. Dr. Roth smiled kindly at Callie and crouched to be at her eye level "Hey, Callie? Because we don't know the extent of your injuries and what's hurt, I don't want you to walk and move around in ways that could make things worse. So I'm not trying to be the crazy Doctor here, but I'd prefer if you didn't walk and we could get you in a wheel chair. Is that ok?". Callie smiled softly and nodded at the Doctor, silently relieved she wouldn't have to walk.

Dr. Roth led the way to the back of the ER with Mike pushing Callie in the wheelchair following, while Stef walked at their side, carrying all of their belongings. Stef was relieved when the room they went into was a private room, with actual walls and a closing door, opposed to a cubicle with curtains. Dr. Roth spoke up, "Callie, why don't you get settled on the bed and I'm going to go out and find Captain Roberts. She wants to be here while we make a game plan, so that way we only have to discuss it once. I'll be right back".

Stef, Mike and Callie all watched Dr. Roth leave the room, before Stef put her purse and bag with Callie's things on one of the chairs next to the bed, she dropped the paper bag with Callie's clothes on the ground next to it before turning to look at her daughter. "Let's get you on the bed honey, ok?" Stef smiled when she saw a nod from her daughter. Callie tried to push herself off of the wheelchair, but was finding the movement caused a pain to her ribs that also made it hard for her to breathe. "Mom can you just help me stand up?" Callie asked slightly embarrassed. "I'll do you one better!" Stef whispered excitingly while she bent to lift Callie out of the wheelchair and onto the bed in one fell swoop. Putting Callie onto the bed she joked "I don't want your Dad over here thinking he's the only ripped cop around here. Can't let that be going to his head!". "Woah woah woah! Now you watch yourself over there Officer Foster. I'll have you know that you're looking at the 2002 champ of the San Diego Police Department's Triathlon! That's basically getting a medal for being ripped, I mean look at me!" Mike boasted while playing along with Stef. "Dad, come on. That was a decade ago. Your stomach is not ripped, Mom, wants the word for what Dads stomach is?" Callie teased. "Fat. Callie. The word you are looking for is fat. This is why when we chase criminals, your Dad eats donuts and your Mom chases bad guys" Stef joked while winking at Mike, both parents smiling at each other when they saw Callie smiling and lightly chuckling at the exchange.

As the laughs died down a bit, Callie turned to her Mom, "Mom?". "Yeah love?" Stef asked quickly, it was amazing how much love was laced into her voice. "Will you sit up here with me?" Callie asked embarrassedly picking at the string on her sweatpants. Stef smiled softly at her "Always my love, always" she assured her daughter as she crawled up onto the bed pulling her daughter to her chest, softly stroking her head, and grasping her hand. Mike smiled at the duo, and pulled one of the chairs closer to the bed and sat down, grabbing his daughters free hand. "We love you so much Callie. You have no idea. I'm so sorry this is happened. I love you so much bug" Mike whispered, a tear threatening to spill over. Stef smiled sadly at her ex-husband, though he wasn't the match for her, she was grateful she had picked him to be the father of her children. "I know Dad. I love you both too" Callie smiled at him before resting her head against her mother and closing her eyes before Captain Roberts and Dr. Roth came back.

 _It had been two weeks since Callie had broken her arm and it had been a long two weeks at that. Stef, Lena and Mike had all taken turns staying home with Callie. Her break had been a nasty one, and the combination of dislocating her elbow, and the stitches on her head, she really had been in a lot of pain and utterly exhausted. Her weeks at home consisted of a lot of snuggle time and all three adults in her life were more then happy to oblige. It had just been a few days earlier that Stef and Lena were finally able to get Callie to sleep in her own bed, but like clockwork, they were woken up at 2AM with a child crying in pain. It would be a while yet before the pain wouldn't wake her at night._

 _It was the morning of Callie's first day back at school, and Stef was beyond nervous. Callie wasn't able to get through the day without napping, and her pain was still not in control. But after two weeks at home, Callie missed her friends and wanted to get back to school, and the adults agreed it was time to get out of the house. Stef was the one who needed a little convincing, but Lena reminding her that she would be at school to watch her did the trick for Stef._

 _Callie sat at the kitchen table eating her cereal and drinking her juice messily. If it hadn't been for the fact that she was using her left hand and was making a mess because her right hand was casted, her mom's would have thought it was cute._

 _"_ _Here baby. I forgot to put a straw in your juice. Try this, it won't spill as much" Stef said_

 _"_ _Thanks Mommy" Callie whispered, feeling embarrassed about spilling everywhere. Luckily Stef knew to have Callie change into her school clothes after breakfast_

 _"_ _You are so very welcome buggy boo!" Stef proclaimed cheerfully while kissing her daughters head before making her way to the stove where Lena was making a special Mickey Mouse pancake for Callie._

 _"_ _Hey love" Stef whispered in Lena's ear, while wrapping her arms around her waist._

 _"_ _Hey yourself" Lena said while turning the stove off and turning around to throw her arms around Stef's shoulders and lean in for a kiss. Sensing Stef's hesitations "she's going to be absolutely fine honey. I will check on her every hour, and if I think she needs to go home, I promise to call you immediately. Now if you'll excuse me I have a pancake to deliver" Lena smirked at Stef._

 _"_ _Is there anyone here that would like a special pancake?" Lena sang happily_

 _"_ _I do Mama! It's Mickey! Thanks Mama! Mommy look what Mama made me! Mama makes the best pancakes ever!" Callie genuinely smiled._

 _"_ _I see that! You're a super lucky girl, because Mama's pancakes are the best! Mama didn't even make one for me!" Stef joked_

 _"_ _You can have some of mine Mommy. You always share with me so I can share with you too" Callie said sweetly while looking into her mother's eyes, who was crouching next to her looking right back at her with so much love._

 _"_ _You're the sweetest little girl, my lovebug. And I love you so much. But that pancake is all for you. Let me help you cut it, ok? And then we'll go upstairs and change and clean your forehead and take your medicine before you have to leave with Mama for school, ok?"_

 _"_ _Ok Mommy" Callie smiled back and got to work on eating her pancake. Stef and Lena both sat with their coffee at the table smiling at their daughter and then smiling at each other. After a few minutes of relaxing and just enjoying each others company, Callie spoke up, "Mommy I'm done"._

 _"_ _Alright lovebug. Let's go get you ready" Stef said as she put her mug on the table and went and lifted her daughter into her arms and on her hip "bye Mama. See you soon" Callie smiled to Lena before resting her head on Stef's shoulder._

 _Stef carried Callie upstairs to her and Lena's bathroom and set her on the counter. "Ok bugs lets clean your stitches ok?" Callie nodded and Stef started to peel the bandage off of her forehead, before grabbing a qtip with alcohol and cleaning them and then rubbing bacitracin on. "You're stitches are going to come out soon sweetie" Stef said to Callie while putting a new bandage on the cut. "Is it going to hurt?" Callie asked. "It might hurt a little bit sweetheart. But you've been so brave and so tough through all of this, that I think you'll be just fine. And Mommy and Mama will be there with you"._

 _"_ _Ok Mommy" Callie smiled at Stef while helping her daughter off of the counter._

 _"_ _Ok then monkey. Let's go change. Mama put your clothes on our bed." Stef helped Callie change out of her pajamas and into her clothes for school before lifting her to sit on the bed. "Ok lets take your medicine now that your belly is full" Stef measured out the correct dosage of her daughters pain medication and held it to Callie's mouth while she swallowed it. Stef then crouched down next to the bed to look her daughter in the eyes. "Listen buggy. If today you don't feel well or you feel tired or you just feel nervous or yucky, I want you to tell Ms. Baker and she'll take you to see Mama right away, ok? Your body is still healing and if you feel tired, you need to listen to your body and rest, ok?"_

 _"_ _I'm going to miss you mommy. I like cuddling with you" Callie whispered._

 _"_ _Cuddling with you is my favorite thing in the whole world, and it's ok to miss me. You getting hurt was really scary, and it's ok to be nervous to go back to school. But the good news is Mama is there! And maybe for the first few days back you wont be able to stay the whole day, and that's totally ok! Alright? Mama will bring you home, or Daddy or I will come get you, ok?"_

 _"_ _Ok Mommy" Callie smiled while jumping off the bed into her mother's waiting arms._

 _Lena was watching from the doorway for a few moments before speaking up, "Hey sweetheart, we have to get going or we're going to be late! Give Mommy another hug and kiss goodbye and let's roll!"_

 _"_ _Bye Mommy, I love you" Callie smiled before kissing her mom_

 _"_ _I love you too. Now plant one on me here" Stef smiled before pointing to her lips._

 _"_ _Ok bug, lets go! I've got your bag, and last one to the car is a rotten egg" Lena challenged laughing as Callie took off, giving her and Stef and moment to themselves to kiss each other goodbye._

 _"_ _You'll call me?" Stef pleaded._

 _"_ _You have my word" Lena whispered before kissing her lover once more before taking off after Callie._

 _Lena pulled into Anchor Beach and helped Callie out of the car, carrying her bag and Callie's backpack with one hand, and holding Callie's hand in the other. "Callie I'm going to talk to Ms. Baker when I drop you off, ok? So she will know if you don't feel well or just want to see me that you can come right away, ok?"_

 _"_ _Ok Mama" Callie spoke softly while looking up at her Mama and smiling_

 _"_ _Are you feeling ok about today? Are you nervous?"_

 _"_ _I'm a little nervous. But I'll be ok Mama."_

 _"_ _I love you monkey. In a couple of hours you'll come to get medicine, ok?"_

 _Lena walked Callie to her class and then made her way to her office, where she immediately sent Stef a text letting her know all was OK. Lena hadn't heard anything from Callie all morning, and was taking that as a good sign. At 11 there was a knock on the door, but Lena didn't panic as she was expecting Callie for her medicine anyway. But once the door opened and Lena saw Callie holding Ms. Baker's hand and leaning into her body, she knew her little girl didn't feel well._

 _Sharing a sad smile with Ms. Baker, Lena got up from her desk and went to Callie. Kneeling down in front of her daughter she saw just how tired she was. "Hi sweetheart, feeling yucky?" Lena asked, while stroking Callie's cheek with her hand. Callie immediately fell into Lena's arms and wrapped her legs around her waist. Slowly standing up, Lena lightly swayed, trying to soothe Callie, while stroking her back._

 _"_ _She was great the first hour or so, and then started to become really lethargic. I asked if her arm was bothering her, but she didn't say it was, I think maybe it was just all a lot of activity for her and it wiped her out." Ms. Baker explained softly to Lena._

 _"_ _Thanks for bringing her to me. I'm going to take her home"_

 _"_ _I thought you would, so I brought her bag"_

 _"_ _Thanks so much" Lena smiled back_

 _"_ _Of course. Feel better Callie, we'll see you soon" Ms. Baker said to Callie, before leaving Lena's office._

 _Lena carried Callie over to the chair at her desk and sat down with her in her lap. Cradling her in the crook of her arm so she could look at her. Callie did look a little pale and felt a bit warm, but her body had been reacting to the pain and the trauma from her fall for the past weeks and her temperature had been up and down. "Hey baby. Can you tell me what's wrong? What doesn't feel good?" Lena frowned when she only got a moan back in response. "Ok. How about this. Let's take some more of your medicine, that'll make your arm feel better. And then we're going to call Mommy and head home"_

 _Lena got Callie's medicine from her bag, and gave her a dosage, before dialing Stef. Stef picked up on the first ring panicked, "What's wrong?!"._

 _Lena smiled, bending her head quickly to glance at the child curled into her lap. Stef would do anything for those she loved. "Take a breath honey. She's ok. But Ms. Baker just brought her to me saying she was becoming lethargic. She's with my now, about to fall asleep on my lap. I just gave her some medicine"_

 _"_ _Ok. I'm on patrol, so by the time I can get back to the precinct and get to you it'll probably be an hour"_

 _"_ _It's ok honey. My meetings are done for the day, I'll take her home and I can work from there" Lena replied_

 _"_ _Ok. Thank you, love. I'll meet you at home soon. I'll pick up lunch"_

 _"_ _That sounds great. We'll see you soon at home. Love you"_

 _"_ _Love you too. Tell Callie I love her and I can't wait to snuggle her soon"_

 _Lena hung up and bent her neck to kiss Callie. "Come on honey, let's go home. Mommy's going to meet us at home."_

 _Lena got Callie in the car and home from school. When they got home, she offered Callie a snack, the option to watch TV, to play anything she wanted. "I just want to sleep Mama. I'm tired" Callie answered._

 _Stef got home an hour later and was surprised that Callie and Lena weren't downstairs watching TV. She found them in her bedroom. Callie curled up on Stef's side of the bed with her blanket in one hand and her broken arm resting on a pillow. Lena was beside her doing work with one hand and her other hand resting on their daughters back._

 _Lena smiled when she saw Stef in the doorway. Stef made her way to kiss her daughters head, before walking to Lena and kissing her. "She just wanted to sleep" Lena whispered. "Ok. How about you and I go have a hot lunch date downstairs? I got burgers!" Stef whispered. "Of course you did" Lena chuckled under breath._

 _Stef and Lena went downstairs to eat lunch, surprised when Callie still hadn't woken up an hour later. They took turns checking on her throughout the afternoon, Stef laying down at one point with her to nap. At dinner time, when she still hadn't woken up Stef softly rubbed her back, and sat on the bed bedside her "Callie bug. It's dinner time. Can you wake up for mommy" Stef whispered. "Callie barely opened her eyes to look at Stef "Not hungry Mommy. Sleep" she whispered before closing her eyes again. Stef sighed and went back to the kitchen to see Lena._

 _"_ _She won't get up. She says she just wants to sleep" Stef said defeated_

 _"_ _Honey if she's still sleeping, her body must really need it" Lena said_

 _"_ _But she needs to take her medicine"_

 _"_ _She'll wake up on her own when she really needs it. It's ok" Lena reassured her_

 _Lena and Stef enjoyed their dinner together, both silently worrying about their daughter in the back of their head. They made their way up to bed a few hours later, where their daughter was still sound asleep. Stef gently moved her into the middle of the bed, and she and Lena joined her in sleep._

 _Lena and Stef awoke around 1AM to whimperings. Stef was immediately wide awake. "Callie baby, whats wrong? Does your arm hurt?"._

 _"_ _Itchy Mommy"_

 _"_ _What's itchy?" Lena asked who was also now wide awake_

 _"_ _Everything Mama! Owie! It's all itchy. My arm itches and I can't itch it!" Callie cried back_

 _Lena turned the light at her bedside table and recognition immediately flashed on Stef's face. "Chicken pox" she breathed out heavily_

 _"_ _It itches Mommy!" Callie cried_

 _"_ _I know honey. I'm going to start an oatmeal bath for you. It'll help. No wonder you were tired, you have a fever too" Stef said sympathetically while checking her forehead for a fever before walking into the bathroom._

 _"_ _Mama it's itchy!" Callie cried to Lena_

 _"_ _I know honey. Come here, let's take your PJS off" Lena helped strip Callie before slowly running her cool hands over the spots on Callie's back and the back of her neck trying to soothe the itch. "Is that helping?" Lena asked_

 _"_ _Yah. It's better Mama. But my arm. My cast is itching me!"_

 _Lena sighed before walking with Callie into the bathroom and putting her in the bath._


	7. Chapter 7

_AN: Sorry for the delay, will try to update more frequently. But thanks for sticking it out and hanging in there. Thanks for the constructive reviews. I hear that people feel it's going slowly, and as a reader it's torture. But for the way I envision the story going, it's just how it's got to be! Sorry! For the negative reviews, that have absolutely_ _nothing constructive_ _about them, please don't_ _leave them. They don't_ _make me feel good, and they definitely don't_ _motivate me to write more. Constructive_ _criticism is always welcome, but just hating for the sake of hating is not. Don't like it, don't read it. Anyway, enjoy!_

Callie laid securely wrapped in her mothers arms, her head resting in the crook of Stef's neck. Stef's hands were both wrapped around her daughters' back, softly running soothing shapes over her sweatshirt. Callie's eyes were closed, but Stef knew she wasn't actually asleep; her daughter's anxiety kept her awake over the most mundane things, like worrying about a test, or being anxious someone might be mad or upset with her. Stef knew her daughters mind was spinning, and that it would continue to spin for a very long time.

She glanced down at her daughters closed eyes and laid a kiss on her forehead. She then looked over at Mike, who's eyes were brimming with tears, while he was lovingly gripping one of his daughters hands in between his two. Stef felt heartbroken for Mike, for their daughter, for their family. Whispering, Stef got Mike's attention, "Mike, it'll be ok. Well get her through this, and we'll get through it together".

Before Mike could respond there was a knock on the door, Dr. Roth had returned with Captain Roberts. Smiling softly to the two figures in the door, Stef glanced down to her daughter, nuzzling her head close to her daughters ear. Softly rubbing her hair she whispered, "Callie, love. Dr. Roth's back with Captain Roberts."

Callie's eyes opened and directed their way to the two women standing in the door. She began to try to shift herself into a sitting position for her position laying on her mother's chest, but the wincing and expression of pain that took over her face caused Dr. Roth to step forward and reassure Callie immediately, "You don't have to move Callie. You look comfortable there - it's obviously the best seat in the house." Dr. Roth sat on a stool on the opposite side of the bed next to Stef, while Captain Roberts sat in the unoccupied chair next to Mike.

It was Captain Roberts who spoke first, "Callie I just want to say how sorry I am this has happened. And I know you're in good hands with your Mom and Dad here, but whatever you need and whatever I can do to help, I will. We'll do everything we can to find whoever's responsible."

"Thanks", Callie whispered out with Stef and Mike both immediately echoing her sentiments. Dr. Roth rolled her chair closer to the bed, "so Callie" she started, "we want to get you taken care of and out of here as soon as possible, because no one wants to be hanging out in a hospital. So I want to talk about the stuff that we have to get done and Captain Roberts can add to it. And then we want to talk to you about ways we can help you make this as easy as possible."

"From my end," Captain Roberts spoke up, "we need to get your statement so that we can open an official investigation." Callie tightened her grip on both her parents, their fingertips turning white. Sensing her daughters' distress Stef whispered, "Shhh. It's ok love."

Mike squeezed his daughters fingers back while speaking to Captain Roberts, "Callie still doesn't have a clear memory of what happened Captain."

Dr. Roth quickly interrupted to reassure not only Callie, but her parents as well. Even though Stef and Mike were cops and dealt with this all the time, as parents they were concerned. "That's totally normal Callie, I don't want you to worry about that. Your body is prioritizing healing physically first and when it's ready, you'll start remembering what happened. But the most important thing is getting you taken care of physically first, the rest will come". Dr. Roth's voice was calming and reassuring, to everyone in the room.

"And Callie, your statement doesn't have to be final either. I know your Mom and Dad can explain this all to you too. But we just need something to open the case, and as you remember more, we'll add to your statement. Don't worry about what you don't remember. Dr. Roth is right, the most important thing right now is getting you healed."

"One of the things that we have to do tonight Callie is a rape kit" Dr. Roth explained.

"That'll also help us with evidence" Captain Roberts continued.

It was Stef who spoke up next, "Can you explain what a rape kit means and what an exam will be like? I think the more Callie knows, the more we all know, about what's going to happen, the more at ease we'll be." Dr. Roth smiled sadly at the girl who was buried into her mothers' side, fighting so hard to stay in the present. "Of course. So with a rape kit we take photos of any visible bruising, scratching or any physical abnormalities. We take DNA samples from anywhere there might be DNA evidence from your attacker. We'll use a blacklight to help us look for evidence on your skin, and when we're in private I'll ask you a few questions that might help us know what we're looking for too. When we're documenting your injuries, I'll be able to examine your injuries as well and then we'll know what other tests we might need, like x-rays. The other part of the rape kit is gathering internal evidence and photos. This is going to unfortunately, be the worst part. In order to do that, we'll have to do a vaginal exam. That'll also help us evaluate the internal trauma and then we will know what we're looking at and how to help you and to treat it. We'll know after the rape kit what kind of injuries we're looking at and how to treat them, but you will be treated automatically with a mix of medications to prevent pregnancy, STDs, and all of that stuff. So I want to get started on the rape kit and exam first, and then after that when we're waiting for tests and whatever else we need, you can give your statement. Hopefully you'll be out of here and home in your own bed in a couple of hours. That all sound alright?" Dr. Roth asked in a calm and reassuring voice.

"Yeah, thanks" Callie managed to whisper out even giving off a hint of a smile at the thought of going home. "Alright then. I'm going to give you a couple of minutes with your parents and you can decide if you want anyone to stay, or you want to be alone, and you can change, ok? I'm going to leave these gowns here. You can put one on in each direction and throw some of these socks on too. I'll be back in a few minutes with a nurse."

"I'll be outside if there's anything I can do for anyone" Captain Roberts said before leaving the room with Dr. Roth.

The three Foster's in the room watched the two women leave and the door close before all looking at each other and the two parents smiling sadly at their daughter. "Bug I'm here for whatever you need, ok? I'll do anything you want. But I'm going to assume for the exam you just want Mom."

"Yeah", Callie whispered while a tear dropped down her cheek.

"Why are you crying sweetheart?" Stef asked while wiping her daughters tears with the pad of her thumbs.

"I'm just scared" Callie whispered while her voice cracked with fear.

Stef had no words to offer her daughter to make the horror any better. She instead rubbed her shoulders conveying all her strength and support and kissed her tear stained cheeks. Mike stood from his chair and gave his daughter a hug, kissing her forehead, "I'll be right outside if you anything, you too Stef."

"Hey Mike, do you think you could give Lena a call and just let her know what's going on?" Stef asked.

"Of course. But I don't want to wake her". Callie and Stef chuckled at the same time before Stef responded, "trust me, she's not asleep. Frankie's probably up crying anyway. That child did not inherit my sleeping preferences I tell you!".

Laughing, Mike responded, "Alright then. I'll call her now. I'll see you both in a bit".

They both watched him leave before Stef slowly started to untangle herself from her daughter and get off the bed. "Alright love, let's get you changed, hmm? Can you swing your legs off the bed? That'll be easier I think. Here, I've got you". Stef slowly started moving Callie's body so she sat on the edge of the bed with her legs dangling off the side.

Stef started untying her daughters shoes when Callie spoke up, "Mom?".

"Hm?" Stef answered without looking up.

"You don't have to stay".

Stef immediately stilled her motions and gazed up towards her daughter. Callie was nervously fidgeting with her hands and her eyes were lost, staring at her feet. Stef knew this was going to be a circular conversation, but she also knew they had to have it, and that they might have it multiple times. This is what Callie did; guilt. And Stef could read it all too well. Callie would start to feel guilty about what happened, that it was her fault, she'd feel guilty for everyone who was helping her and becoming involved, she would try to isolate herself, and handle it entirely on her own. Stef knew that's why Callie tried to hide what happened and sneak in the house. She wanted to forget about it as to not inconvenience anyone. So for the night ahead and the weeks to come, Stef knew this was a conversation they were all going to have with her frequently, to remind her this was in fact not her fault, and that there was in fact, no place else Stef would rather be then taking care of her baby.

"Do you want to be alone for the exam?" Stef gently asked even though she knew that was the last thing Callie wanted.

"No, it's not that. It's just.." Callie stopped talking as she choked on her tears and felt herself getting worked up again.

"It's just what my love?" Stef whispered.

Stef waited and was being patient, but after a few moments of sniffles, she spoke up from her position crouched on the floor in front of her child.

"Callie, my love, it's just me here. You can talk to me, you know that, honey. You need to say whatever you're thinking and feeling and get it all out. None of this bottling it up, that's not going to do anyone any good tonight. You can tell me whatever it is you're thinking and whatever it is you're feeling."

"I just feel bad" Callie got our through sniffles.

"Feel bad about what?" Stef asked without missing a beat.

"Everything" Callie cried out as she was beginning to get worked up again.

Stef stood from her crouched position on the ground and sat next to her daughter on the hospital bed. Wrapping one arm around her shoulders, she used her free hand to raise her daughters chin towards her, and wipe her tears.

"Ok. Everything like physically? Or everything like there's a lot going on in your head and you're having a hard time sorting it out?"

"Both I guess. I mean, everything really hurts. But I don't think that's what's bothering me the most. There's so much I'm thinking about. And it's like I can't pause my thoughts long enough to think about one thing before something else comes up." Callie tried to say as calmly as possible.

"Mhmm. That's what I thought. And lucky for you, I'm an expert in this field. I am an expert at sorting out the thoughts in Callie Foster's head. Forget about Mama's PhD.. pshhhh. I've got a PhD in Callie Foster and her amazing heart, and her tremendous talent, and in helping her talk the voices down in her head".

Callie let out a breath. Her mom just understood her.

"Listen to me sweetheart. No one is here because they don't want to be. Everyone is here because they want to help you. Your dad, Captain Roberts, the Doctor. Everyone. Especially me. And Mama wishes more then anything she could be here too, but we have that little wild beast at home, that we rather not come home and have her be totally brainwashed by Marianna and Jesus. I mean I'm sure Jude would try to save her, but Marianna's nail polish would be too enticing for Frankie to say no to. I mean she's almost 3 and it's shiny, so you can't really blame her."

"That's why" Callie muttered

"That's why what?" Stef asked, dropping the humor, sensing Callie was leading onto something significant.

"That's why I didn't come home right away." Callie whispered looking into her mothers eyes, which Stef could see was a struggle as her eyes were entirely unfocused.

"Because of Frankie?" Stef asked, moving her hand to the back of her daughters head, gently stroking it, feeling sticky blood clumping on the back.

Callie swallowed deeply, and squinted her eyes tight together before slightly nodding. She was feeling dizzy and nauseous and was having a hard time processing everything.

"I don't understand love. Try to explain it to me ok? Take me along with you"

"I was watching TV with Frankie before you took her for a bath. And the new commercial came out for the new Little Pony. And it was a shiny silver. And Frankie was just so mesmerized by it, she just walked right up to the TV and stuck her hands onto it, like she was glued by it. And then when you asked me to take the pan to Dad's when you came to get her for a bath. I just thought it would take a couple extra minutes and it wouldn't be a big deal. So when I left Dad's I just went to the toy store cause it's just a couple of blocks from there. I just thought I could surprise her in the morning with it before I went to practice. I didn't think anything bad would happen. I'm sorry mom - I'm so sorry!" Callie finally cried out.

"Callie… Oh, my… Shhhh. Stop, honey. You do not apologize, you hear me? You don't apologize for being a good sister. Not just a good sister, the most thoughtful, generous, kind hearted sister. You don't apologize for that. Ever. And I have it on good authority from four other kids that you happen to be the very best sister in the entire world. You don't ever apologize for being a good person. Ever! Nothing bad should have ever happened to you my love. I'm so sorry it did. I'm so very sorry."

Stef sat with Callie for another minute rocking her slowly, kissing her forehead longingly. She finally separated herself and got her daughter undressed. For her part, Callie was exhausted, and allowed her mother to take control and just get her changed. She was no longer feeling guilty at the moment, and felt better having told her mom the pieces she was remembering from the evening. She knew she couldn't get through the exam without her, and was grateful her mom saw right through her and didn't even consider leaving.

Looking at Callie's body as she changed her, wasn't any easier the second time around and Stef couldn't wait until they could get all the blood off of her and get her home and healing. She got Callie laying back on the bed and she sat next to her, allowing Callie to curl into her while they waited for Dr. Roth to come back. She grabbed her cell and sent Mike a quick text 'She's remembering. Or at least speaking. She left your place and went to toy store near you. Check surveillance'.

Stef put her phone down and pulled Callie as close to her chest as possible. "I love you so much Callie. So so much. You're going to be ok. I promise. We're going to get through this. You deserve only good things in this world, only good things my love." Stef took a breath and just tried to be in the moment, understanding what they were about to undergo was going to be the worst hours of her life.

 _Six year olds Jesus and Mariana had just recently joined the Adams Foster household, and all things considered it had been a pretty smooth transition. Mariana was shy, but definitely coming out of her shell, Jesus was thriving in an environment where he could play and run around and not be scolded for being rambunctious. Callie was adjusting well to sharing the spotlight with the two new members of the family. It was nice for her to have someone to play with besides her Moms, and she was still the sole recipient of her Dads attention._

 _Stef and Lena had just gotten the twins to bed when they plopped down on their bed, exhausted. Bedtime was no easy task with Mariana and Jesus, especially compared to Callie, who made it really easy. Jesus had all this pent up energy that kept him talking a mile a minute at bedtime. They finally figured out that some warm milk helped settle him down, and that the motion of a rocking chair lulled him to sleep. So they took to wrapping him in a 'Jesus burrito' with his new Superman blanket that he was inseparable from - partly because he loved superman, and partly because it was the first thing of his own that he got to pick out since he could remember. Every night they would wrap him up and hold him tight in their arms as he drank his milk. One of the Moms would sit there and patiently rock him back and forth for as long as it took for him to enter a deep sleep, gently stroking his hair, and softly running their fingertips over his forehead._

 _While one mom was busy rocking Jesus to sleep, the other was with Mariana, the easier of the two to get down. She was still apprehensive of being away from Jesus, and wasn't loving having her own room, though she would quickly grow to love it. The other Mom would get her in her bed, in her newly painted purple room, reading her stories, as she listened intently, sucking her thumb, with her new blanket tightly clenched in her fingers. Afraid of the dark, they'd always flip her nightlight on, and lay in bed with her, rubbing her back, until she fell asleep._

 _Stef and Lena were talking on their bed while the shower in their bathroom ran with their nearly 8 year old daughter in it. Since the twins had come to live with them, Callie had taken to liking to shower in there. The Moms just figured it gave her some extra time near them, and they didn't mind at all. While they were waiting for Callie to get out of the shower they slowly chatted away. "Jesus is getting much better at bed time. He just melts my heart, his little hands were wrapped around my neck tonight. I just love them both so much Lena" Stef whispered to her lover, who was propped up on her elbow mirroring Stef. "Me too. They belong here. But I think we need to give Callie more time to adjust, before we spring the permanence of adoption on her". Just then they heard the shower stop and halted their conversation and turned to look at their daughter dripping in her towel in the doorway of the bathroom. Lena sat up from the bed, "I'm going to get your brush and your pjs. Be right back", leaving a kiss on her daughters forehead and heading out of her room towards Callie's bedroom._

 _Callie walked towards her moms bed, and laid on it, kicking her feet up in the air, and resting her chin on her propped elbows, landing herself close to her mothers that was still propped up on her elbow._

 _"_ _Mommy" Callie asked._

 _"_ _Yesssssss" Stef answered in her funny voice making Callie smile and giggle, while flipping onto her stomach to match her daughters pose and make their noses meet._

 _Stef smiled hearing that giggle that she loved so much. There was nothing better to her then when Callie was happy, it meant she was dealing with her anxiety and the changes that came her way, and she was just being a kid. Some days were harder than others, and she was so grateful for the little moments like these._

 _"_ _Mommy can you take me somewhere tomorrow?"_

 _"_ _And where would that be?" Stef asked, still in her funny voice._

 _"_ _Stop being silly Mom. This is serious"._

 _"_ _What's serious?" Lena asked coming back in the room sitting Callie up, pulling her towards her chest, so she could brush out her hair._

 _"_ _Mama I need to go somewhere tomorrow. It's important" Callie said, tilting her chin up to meet Lena's gaze._

 _"_ _OK. I'm being serious now. Where do you need to go Bug?" Stef asked, also sitting up, matching Callie's cross legged position._

 _"_ _The toy store.."_

 _Before Callie could finish her sentence Stef interrupted, "Callie… we talked about this, we said no more toys for a while. We don't want to overwhelm Jesus and Mariana, and they don't have as much stuff as you do, and they're not used to getting stuff all the time like you are"._

 _"_ _I know Mommy. I listened to you. That's why I need to go. I counted my money in my piggy bank before my shower, and I have enough that I can buy Jesus and Mariana a toy. I know you and Mama got them a lot of stuff, but I want to give them something too. And we were watching TV and there were commercials for new stuff, and I think they both really liked the stuff but I think they're too shy to say anything or ask you for it."_

 _"_ _You want to spend the money you've been saving for a new tennis racket on toys for Jesus and Mariana?" Lena asked, putting down the hairbrush and lifting Callie into her lap._

 _"_ _Yeah. So can you take me tomorrow? I want it to be a secret? What do you think, can we?"_

 _Stef smiled to Lena, and felt tears glossing over her eyes before reaching her hands out and resting them on her daughters knees. "You wanna know what I think? I think, that you Callie Foster, are such an awesome, loving, kind girl. And Mama and I are so lucky to have you as our daughter. And that Mariana and Jesus are the two luckiest six year olds on the planet, cause they get to have you as a big sister. So yes, I can definitely take you to the toy store and you can pick out what you want for them. But Mama and I will pay and you can give it to them. You've been saving your money really hard for the new tennis racket, and we want you to keep that money for you. Deal?"_

 _"_ _Deal!" Callie smiled while high living Stef, and jumping out of Lena's lap and landing herself on her Mom. Pushing them both back onto the pillows, Stef and Callie both laughed, while Stef moved her legs to put her feet on Callie's stomach, holding her small hands within her own and lifting her into the air "Lena, I've got a Callie plane coming in, are we clear for landing?"._

 _"_ _Oh yeah, Mommy, we're definitely clear, bring the plane in" Lena smiled._

 _Stef slowly lowered her legs as Lena swooped in to grab her, and get her dressed. Looking over Callie's head as she pulled her shirt on, and handed Callie her nighttime meds, the Moms had a silent conversation with each other, before Lena piped up. "Hey bug, do you want to sleep with me and Mommy tonight?"_

 _"_ _I can?!" Callie jumped up and excitedly on the bed before dropping her legs down and plopping on the bed as if she were on a trampoline. Callie was always excited to stay with her moms. Not that they didn't love to have Callie snuggle with them, but they tried their best to have Callie be as independent as possible. When she was having anxiety attacks, she obviously never left their sides, but through her periods of calm, they tried to snuggle her and leave her in her own bed at night._

 _"_ _Yes, monkey you can stay. Mama and I are so proud of you and how loving and welcoming you have been to the twins. And we know you've had to share our attention, and you've been so great about it. And we want you to know that they're being here doesn't change our love for you at all, and we love you so very much" Stef said, lifting Callie and getting her settled under the blankets with Stef and Lena joining her, sandwiching her in and cuddling her._

 _"_ _I know. I don't mind sharing. Cause Marianna and Jesus are lucky to have you as their Mommy and Mama. I love being with you, it's my favorite place to be"_

 _"_ _We love you too monkey. There's nowhere Mama and I rather be then here with you bug". Linking their hands over their daughters back, they watched as her breath evened out and her eyes fluttered shut._

 _"_ _I think we're the two luckiest moms on the planet" Stef whispered out._

 _"_ _I think you're right" Lena smiled back, leaning over their sleeping daughter to kiss her wife goodnight, "maybe she should sleep with us more often, she falls asleep before we even got to reading her books. It's much easier then negotiating how many we're going to read"._

 _"_ _My daughter the negotiator" Stef chuckled, "goodnight my love. Oh and it's so your turn to wake up with Jesus at the crack of dawn" Stef added quickly, immediately pretending to be asleep and snore, so Lean couldn't argue and convince Stef, that she was the more athletic and energetic one, and was more equipped to playing with him at 5AM. Lena just smiled, getting kicked in the ribs by an 8 year old all night, and waking up at 5 to entertain an overly energetic 6 year old, didn't sound like paradise to most, but it was her paradise, and she wouldn't trade any of it._


	8. Chapter 8

**AN: Sorry it took so long! Next one won't take as long, and it will start to pick up more. Please review!**

Stef laid on the hospital bed with Callie tucked into her side. The most comforting position for both inhabitants of the bed. Callie felt calmest in the embrace of her mother, as if she was invincible. Stef felt most at peace shielding those she loves from the horrors that exist outside of her embrace.

Stef's mind was wandering. She had now seen her daughters bruised and battered body twice tonight and because of her job, she had a pretty good idea for how those bruises came to be. Her imagination was running and she found herself creating images in her mind for how her daughter received her injuries.

Seeing the scenes unfold in her mind with Callie's face made her want to vomit. Stef had been on the police force for a few decades, this was as bad a case of rape and abuse as she'd ever seen. And it was her kid. How could that have happened?

Stef was taken out of her thoughts by the vibration of her phone on the table next to her. Exhaling a sigh in relief of having to not see those images any longer. She reached her hand out for her phone.

It was Mike asking for a time frame that Callie was at the toy store so he could pull the security footage. Stef texted back "Not asking her. She left my house 7:00, had to have been to your house by 7:10, toy store by 7:20. Start there."

Stef smiled softly to herself. Mike protected Callie, and for that matter, all of her children, with as much love and fierceness as she did. In her life she had picked two people to coparent with, she picked exceptionally well. She knew she just needed to focus solely on Callie because she knew Mike would give everything he had to find who was responsible and get justice for their kid.

Stef quickly opened a message to Lena while she had the chance. "Laying with C now. Waiting on Doc and Nurse to come to do rape kit. She's being a trooper, I'm trying to be. Wish you were here. I love you so much Lena."

A moan of distress coming from her daughter prompter Stef to quickly hit send and put her phone back on the table before soothingly stroking her daughters hair and whispering, "What is it my love? What can Mommy do?"

"Hurts so bad. My head is spinning" Callie moaned out.

"I know honey. I know. I wish there was something I could do to make it magically better love, but I can't. But Dr. Roth will betake soon and we'll start to get you feeling better, and then we'll go home and shower which will feel so good, and we'll get into bed and you'll get lots of Mommy and Mama snuggles", Stef whispered playfully to Callie.

"Those are the best. I used to think your bed was an island away from the whole world and if I was on it, nothing could get me."

"That's still true, love. Nothing will get you from there."

" I want to go home Mom" Callie whined.

"Me too baby. Soon, ok? We've got to get you taken care of. And then we can go home. And get in mine and Mama's bed and stay there for as long as you want my love. And we'll cuddle with Mama and nothing will get you from there."

Callie only responded with moms of discomfort.

"I know, my love. I know it hurts. Here let me help you baby" Stef hummed, while turning to lay on her side. She leaned on her elbow and propped her head up with one hand, so she could look down at daughter. She took her other hand and lightly massaged her daughters forehead with her fingertips, hoping to take the throb away from her headache.

Though her head was still spinning, Callie couldn't help but be comforted by her mothers soothing movements, and found her body releasing some of its tension. Callie reached to hold onto her mothers arm that was propping her head on the bed; Callie finding the physical contact with her mother was keeping her anchored.

 _Things were settling down in the Adams Foster home, and after all the adjustments, life felt normal. Jesus and Mariana's adoption had been finalized a few months ago, but everyone was still riding the residual waves of excitement._

 _Callie had turned 9 last week, and was thriving. She had become an amazing tennis player and was winning all sorts of competitions. She loved Mariana and Jesus and never complained about having to share her moms with them. That being said, Callie loved the fact that her rom was next door to her moms. She'd snuggle up with them before she went off to bed, just talking and joking. Her laugh was contagious and she was a funny kid. Her and Stef together were quite a combination and Lena ate it up._

 _Callie loved being in her moms bed. She felt it was a self sustaining island. That no matter what was bothering her, the minute she jumped into the bed, nothing could get her. Out of their 3 children Callie was certainly the most sensitive. Her anxiety predisposed her to scare more easily, or become distressed over mundane things. It was why when they moved into the house, they decided to put her in the room next to theirs, they always wanted to be easily accessible._

 _The first few nights, Callie had been petrified. She'd get tucked into bed, and be ok for a while, until her mind started to wander. She would be come panicked the villain from the Disney moved they had watched that night was hiding under her bed or in her closet. She'd want to take off running for her moms room, but would have to weigh her options as she feared they'd catch her in the hall._

 _Usually she'd leap out of bed, sprinting to her moms room, leaping onto the bed, quickly crawling under the covers, curling herself in a ball, and burying her head under a pillow. Her moms would just turn to her, and wrap there arms over here, creating a cocoon._

 _However, tonight was a different experience for everyone, all together. Callie found herself in a ball hiding under the blankets in her own room. She was petrified but her thoughts were spiraling and she didn't know what it was she was afraid of. Her breathing was becoming erratic and she knew she needed help, but her legs felt like jellp, and it was as id she forgot how to speak._

 _Meanwhile, Stef and Lena lay on their bed, each laying on an elbow facing each other. Stef's free hand was softly caressing her wives cheek as they found themselves talking about the kids._

 _Stef's head perked up as she thought she heard an unfamiliar sound. "What?" Lena questioned as she sensed the concern in her wife._

 _"_ _Did you hear something?" Stef asked._

 _"_ _Stef you can't do this every night. No one is breaking into the house. You don't have to triple check the doors every night." Lena loved her wife's protectiveness, but she wanted her to also relax a bit._

 _Just as Stef was going to relent and give in to her wife, they both heard whimpering and a quiet, yet distressed call for them. Both women quickly got out of bed and strode towards the noise. Upon entering their daughters room, they saw a shaking lump under the blankets._

 _Stef quickly pulled back the blankets and revealed a pale, sweaty, and frightened version of her daughter, who was struggling profusely to get a breath in._

 _Stef and Lena were both immediately alarmed and taken aback. Callie hadn't had an episode in quite a while and they were both at a loss for what had set it off. Stef and Lena both crouched at the side of her bed, Stef immediately radiating her fierce love and concern, "Sweetheart, what's wrong? What's the matter my love?"_

 _Callie didn't immediately register that it was her parents at her bedside, her vision was blurred and she simply saw a shadow looking over her, her mind jumping to the worst case scenarios._

 _Callie became further frightened when the blankets were pulled back and flinched backwards. Her head collided with the wall as she choked on her words, "mo-omm-mmmy, mama"._

 _Stef slowly climbed onto her daughters bed, crawling on her knees to be rather level. Reaching her arms out she moved Callie from her position curled into the wall. "It's just me and Mama, bug. Mommy and Mama are right here. It's ok love bug, you don't have to be scared. Don't be scared sweetheart, we're here."_

 _Lena stood from the side of the bed and quickly whispered, "I'll meet you in our room." Stef understanding she was going to get the items they'd need to help Callie calm down. Both mothers not even having to discuss that Callie would be sleeping with them tonight, they were always just on the same page._

 _Stef drew Callie into her arms, wrapping one of her hands on the back of her daughters head, slowly pulling her towards her chest. Placing Callie's left ear so she was able to hear the beating of her mothers heart. Callie's therapist had introduced them to this tactic a few years ago, and it often helped ground her._

 _"_ _Shhh.. come here, come to Mommy. Jut relax with Mommy for a minute." Stef slowly rocked her upper body back and forth, while softly caressing the back of her daughters head, running her fingers soothingly up and down Callie's arm._

 _They rocked together like that for a few minutes, Callie's breathing matching itself to the pace of her mothers heartbeat, though her whimpering remained. Stef moved her hand to rub her daughters back when she realized she was drenched in sweat._

 _Slowly drawing her back, "Shh. OK. Ok. Let's take this shirt off. It's all wet, that has to feel yucky!" Stef tried to use her silly voice, but wasn't getting any laughs out of her daughter._

 _"_ _It's ok Callie. Shhh…. You're safe sweetheart. Mommy's got you safe in her arms". Stef lifted Callie's shirt over her head and reached to lift her into her arms. Grabbing Callie's blanket she threw it over her shoulder. Callie wrapped her legs around her mothers waist, and her arms around her neck, her fingers were practically clawing Stef's neck, as if she needed to hold on for dear life. Callie rested her head onto Stef's shoulder on top of her blanket, taking in it's calming scent, turning her face into the crook of Stef's neck._

 _Stef got up from the bed and walked to her room. tracing her fingers against Callie's bareback, and slowly rocking her to try to seize her whimpering and panic. She didn't know exactly what was wrong, so it was hard for her to know how to fix it._

 _Entering her bedroom she was trying to figure out what to do. "Callie, buggy, do you feel like your going to be sick? Do you want to go sit in the bathroom?"_

 _"_ _No. Just hold me Mommy" Callie chocked out in whispers._

 _"_ _Stef softly smiled at Lena who reappeared. Both relived Callie didn't feel like she was going to get sick. It was a horrible experience for everyone when her panic attacks were that extreme._

 _"_ _I'll keep holding you. Don't you worry."_

 _Stef walked circles around her room for a few minutes lightly bouncing Callie. One of her hands softly ran circles on her back, knowing the skin to skin contact always helped calm her. She continued walking, whispering soothing shushing noises to her._

 _When Stef saw Lena emerge from the bathroom with a cup of medicine and a wash cloth, she made her way to sit on the edge of the bed._

 _"_ _Hi sweetheart", Lena soothed, while brushing Callie's hair off of her forehead. "Lets's wash your face, Ok? I got a cool cloth." Lena slowly started to wipe Callie's face, and the back of her neck, while Stef took the opportunity to collect Callie's hair that was a mess, and pull it into a pony tail. After a few minutes of wiping her face down and cooling her body down, Lena smiled softly to Callie._

 _"_ _Does that feel better bug? Does your body feel less hot?"_

 _"_ _Yeah Mama" Callie whispered back._

 _"_ _That's good honey. I brought up your medicine to take, so that way you can get a good nights sleep. And I even snuck some Hawaiin Punch up. You have to drink ok? Mom and I don't want you to get sick."_

 _"_ _Oh man Cal. Don't you dare tell your bother you got Hawaiin Punch after he went to bed. He will never sleep again. He will just camp outside our door all night long waiting for it" Stef mocked in horror, but also slightly serious, as it was nearly impossible to get Jesus to bad as it was. Adding sugary juice to the mix would be deadly._

 _Callie was too exhausted from her episode to joke back with her Mom. But she did offer a small smile as she slowly sipped her juice and washed her medicine down. After a few minutes she was done and handed it to Lena._

 _"_ _Go crawl into the middle of the bed bug. Mama and Mommy are coming to cuddle" Stef whispered as she Callie scooted off of her lap, and she made her way around the bed and got in. Lena dropped the items in the bathroom, before joining them and shutting off the light._

 _"_ _Here's your blankey. Do you want one of Mommys shirts to sleep in lovebug? Or do you want to sleep without a shirt tonight monkey?" Stef whispered in the dark, but saw two big brown eyes staring back at her._

 _"_ _I want to stay like this Mom. It feels better when you rub my back. I'm tired. My body feels tired" Callie whispered in a voice that sounded much younger then the confident 9 year old that was at dinner earlier that night._

 _"_ _Close your eyes baby. Mommy and I are here with you now" Lena whispered into Callie's ear as she rubbed circles on her back._

 _"_ _I know you're tired, it's hard on your body when that happens. But we have you now, so get some sleep, ok? You're stuck between us. Nothing can get you here." Stef whispered before leaving a lingering kiss to her daughters forehead, before moving her fingers to run over her cheeks and forehead, lulling her baby to sleep._


	9. Chapter 9

**AN: Sorry it took so long, wow time gets away. Lost my drive to write, but hopefully it's back now. Trigger warning for slight talk and description of rape.**

A soft knock on the door prompted Stef to call back, "come in". Dr. Roth entered the room with a nurse behind her. Both women appeared to be relatively young and both exuded calm and patience.

"Hey Callie, this is Amanda, she's going to help me out with the exam, ok?" Dr Roth said.

Callie nodded in acknowledgement and Stef offered a small smile, trying to thank both these women for helping her daughter without using her words.

"Callie," Dr. Roth started, "I'm assuming your mom still being here means that you want her to stay for the exam, which I personally think is great idea! But I need you to verbally tell me you want her to stay, just because of privacy laws, and all that stuff."

"I want her to stay" Callie said without any hesitation while gripping her moms fingertips. Stef bent her head down and planted a kiss on her daughters head.

"Great, thank you Callie. Mom, I just need you to sign this, giving us consent to perform the rape kit and vaginal exam - in since Callie's still a minor. Dad just signed it for us, before we came in" Dr Roth explained.

Stef took the paper to sign, while Dr Roth sat on a stool and rolled next to Callie's side.

"So listen Callie," Dr Roth started in a calm and reassuring voice, "I want to get started and get this all over with as quickly as possible, because I think the best place for you to be is home, not here. But I want to explain everything that's going to happen in as much detail as I can, so you are prepared, and I need to ask you a couple of questions that could help save us some time so we know exactly what we're looking at".

Callie swallowed heavily and nodded, prompting Dr. Roth to continue.

"Ok. These questions might be a little uncomfortable, ok?"

"Yeah" Callie whispered with slight trepidation.

"Ok. Callie, do you remember what happened tonight?" Dr. Roth asked softly

"Not really" Callie whispered. "I think some things she's starting to remember" Stef added while stroking her daughters head.

"Well I don't want you to worry about that, Callie. It's completely normal. The most important thing right now is getting you all healed and make sure you're physically ok. After that we will worry about everything else, ok?"

Callie nodded and buried her head further into Stef's shoulder.

"Callie, do you remember any parts about being attacked tonight?"

"Kind of. I don't know. Not really. I'm so confused! Why can't I remember?! I don't know what happened!" Callie finished in a screaming panic.

"Callie, it's ok my love. Shhhh" Stef whispered trying to shield her daughter and comfort her in the crook of her elbow.

"Callie. I'm sorry. I didn't mean to upset you. Mom - we might want to think about a sedative for the exam." Dr. Roth whispered pointedly to Stef. "I'm asking because the more we know about exactly what happened, the less invasive we have to be." Dr. Roth explained.

"What do you mean?" Callie sniffled out.

"Well here's exactly what's going to happen, ok? And then we will just start so we stop talking about it and just get you out of here, ok? I'm going to be pretty graphic, so you understand fully what's going to happen."

Callie nodded, still burrowed into Stef's side.

"Ok. So the first part of the rape kit, is collecting the clothes you were wearing during your attack. So that part is already done, thanks to your mom. The next thing we have to do is look for any abrasions, or any sort of evidence on your physical body. So that means, we're going to cut your finger nails, to see if there's any evidence of your attacker hiding there. Then we're going to look for any scrapes that might carry DNA in them and we will swab those and take pictures. The next thing we do is use a blacklight to look for any signs of semen that might have been left on your body, we will swab those too. That's why I was asking what you remembered. If you remembered your rapist wearing a condom, or ejaculating on your body, that could just save us some time. Once I get a better look at your body, I'll be able to tell what kinds of X-rays or scans we need to do. The last thing we have to do, is the worst, I'm going to be totally honest with you. We have to do a vaginal exam. So thats going to be uncomfortable, and probably be sore, depending on what's affected, which we wont know until we're examining you. We will take pictures of any bruising and internal trauma and do whatever we need to do to get you healed. After that, we're going to send you for some xrays, and then we're going to give you the first dose of medications you need. So those include Plan B, which would prevent any pregnancy, and a standard mix of meds that would prevent any transmission of STDS. You have to take a few round of those over the next couple of days, which will leave you pretty tired, and nauseous, and probably leave you with a bit of stomach discomfort. But we're going to send you home with lots of pain killers which will help. I know this is a lot to take in. Any questions?" Dr. Roth asked, so kindly and reassuringly.

Callie remained silent, so Stef answered, "No, I think we're ok so far".

"Ok. Callie the last questions I want to ask will just help me knowing what I'm looking at. They're about your sexual activity. Do you want your mom to step out of the room while I ask?" Dr. Roth asked quietly.

"No it's ok" Callie answered while Stef smiled softly thinking to herself, as if she didn't already know the answers.

"Ok. Callie, are you sexually active at all?" Dr Roth questioned.

"What does that question mean, I never even know what that means," Stef joked "That could mean anything!"

"You're right," Dr. Roth chuckled while Amanda smiled lightly who had remained quietly to the side while they had been talking getting everything ready for the examine. "So more specifically, Callie, have you had sex? At all? Do you regularly have sex? I'm asking because it will help me understand the trauma when I examine you"

"No, I haven't" Callie whispered while Stef smiled and thought to herself 'I've got such a good kid'.

"Ok. Have you ever had a vaginal exam?" Dr. Roth waited for Callie to answer.

When Callie made no move to answer, Stef spoke up quietly, "she has", Stef silently chuckling at the battle that had been to get her to go in the first place.

"Ok. So you know how it can sometimes be uncomfortable. Today it will probably actually hurt, because of the bruising. So we will talk before that about giving you some local anesthesia so you won't feel as much. But let's just get this started so you can get the hell out of here. So first, Stef, I need you to hop off the bed, so why don't you take this chair and you can sit up right by Callie the entire time" Dr. Roth said while getting off of the stool and rolling it towards the head of the bed for Stef to use.

Stef slowly tried to untangle herself from Callie's grasp, but suddenly losing contact with her mom Callie suddenly let out a few gasps and started to panic. "Mom no! You can't leave! Mom! Don't. Stop!" Callie cried now in sobs and hysteria while digging her fingers into Stef, trying to pull her close.

"Callie, honey. I'm not leaving you, I promise. I promise. But I can't stay up here while they do the exam, I'm going to sit right next to you and hold your hand the entire time honey. I won't leave you. You know that, I promise honey. I never break a promise, my love" Stef assured her firmly, while stroking her cheek with her thumb.

Callie was trying to speak, but her words were getting mixed in with her sobs, and the movement causing her pain. She started clutching her ribs in pain, while her eyes became clouded with her tears.

"It's too much for her" Stef whispered, while looking up to Dr. Roth with a pained look in her eyes.

"I know," Dr. Roth answered immediately, "I'm going to have Amanda start an IV, we're going to give her some fluids, and will give her something to help settle her and relax her, and some pain meds too. That'll help. This is a lot, her behavior is completely understandable. We'll go at her speed. Why don't you wait up there with her until the medicine starts working."

Stef nodded, while wiping a tear that ran down her own cheek. She wished Lena was there, Lena would know how to help her. She almost wanted Mike in there too, so felt so lost. Seeming to read her mind, "Stef, she will be ok. I promise. And I never break a promise either" Dr. Roth whispered while winking.

Callie curled into her mother, turning onto her side, trying to dig herself into Stef. Stef wrapped her arms around Callie's back, running them soothingly over her back and rubbing her head. Callie's sobs were still coming, but they were lessening as Amanda slowly took one of Callie's arms and started an IV. She got the drip working before whispering, "I'm going to inject the medicines now. You might start feeling a little tired and out of it Callie".

As Stef saw the syringe inserting the medicine, she sighed in relief. Hopefully this would allow Callie to relax enough to just get thru all of this. At this point she just wanted to be sure there was nothing dramatically wrong with Callie, and she just wanted to get her home and in bed. She wanted her wife. She wanted to hug Lena more than she has ever wanted anyone in her entire life. She needed her wife.

After a few minutes, Stef could feel Callie's breathing settle down, and she slowly moved Callie from her. She smiled sadly when she saw Callie was relaxed, but dazed. "Ok, my love. I'm going to get off the bed for a little bit, and sit right next to you and hold your hand. Ok, sweetheart?"

"Mhmmm" Callie moaned out.

Stef took a seat next to Callie and took her hand with the IV gently. She held it and brought it next to her cheek, turning her head to kiss it. She reached up with her other hand and stroked the sweaty hair off of Callie's forehead. "I'm right here honey. Shh, it's ok, it's going to be ok".

"Stef we're going to start. You keep talking to her and try to keep her mind occupied just like that" Dr. Roth explained softly.

Stef nodded and turned her attention back to her daughter, while she saw Amanda move to hold a cloth under Callie's other hand while Dr. Roth slowly started to clip her fingernails into an evidence bag.

Callie softly groaned, and Stef immediately asked, "What my love? What is it? What's wrong?". "My head" Callie whimpered. "I know my baby. I know my love. But Amanda just gave you some medicine and it should start to help really soon, ok. Try to relax ok. There's too much going on, let's just try to take a few deep breaths and settle everything down. Let's try to think of something else. Ok? Something really happy and fun."

"Yeah, ok" Callie softly smiled.

"What should we think about?" Stef smiled back, internally taking an enormous breath of relief the medicine seemed to kick in, and Callie was relaxed.

"mmm. Remember when Jesus thought I hated him? And then I admitted that I thought I was a loser? But it was actually sort of great because I got into tennis?" Callie whispered with a hint of happiness.

"That I do my love. Like it happened yesterday. Seeing you so happy when you first played, made me so happy. You have no idea" Stef smiled eye to eye, bringing the small wrinkles beside her eyes.

 _Things had been a challenge for Callie lately, and Lena and Stef were having a hard time figuring out how to help her make it better. The twins had been with them for a few months now, and the initial excitement of having playmates around constantly started to wear as Callie was discovering she wasn't the center of attention all the time. She was becoming more disengaged at home, not being the warm and bubbly kid she always was, and she was less interested in playing with Jesus and Mariana. A reality that devastated both Stef and Lena when Jesus asked them about it._

 _Stef and Lena were in bed one night, when they heard footsteps pattering towards their room. They heard them stop suddenly and after a few seconds saw Jesus appear at their door._

 _"Hey buddy," Stef smiled widely, "what are you doing up my love? Did you have a bad dream?"._

 _Jesus didn't say anything, he just shrugged his shoulders and stared at this toes. Jesus was certainly the more trusting of the twins, but he still had his moments of hesitation from the other homes he and Mariana had been in._

 _"Jesus, it's ok sweetheart. You can come in here. I promise I won't let Stef tickle you" Lena smiled and both soothed and reassured Jesus at the same time._

 _"Come here buddy" Stef prompted, which did the trick. Jesus loved both Lena and Stef. But since working on getting his ADHD under control and getting him on medication, Stef had been the one who would take him on bike rides, play soccer endlessly in the back yard, and do just about anything to help him get his energy out in a healthy way. Jesus was so used to being yelled at and told to sit in a corner and not touch anything, that Stef instantly became his hero._

 _He loved playing with Stef, and would sit on the couch looking longingly out of the window waiting for her car to pull in the driveway from work. He would scream in excitement everyday "Lena! Lena! Stef's home! Stef's home!" and he'd run right into her arms the moment she walked thru the front door. Stef smiled ear to ear each and every time, throwing Jesus up over her head, changing in lighting speed, grabbing a snack on her way out the backdoor and playing anything he wanted outside until it was time for dinner. Lena would watch lovingly thru the kitchen window while she made dinner, Marianna happily coloring at the table or playing with her doll house in the other room. Usually, Callie would hang around the kitchen with Lena. But lately she would come home from school and go up to her room, only talking when spoken to, and answering as quietly and succinctly as possible. It was definition depression, and Stef and Lena didn't know why or what to do, her therapist didn't have answers either, just cited the changes at home and told them to be loving and patient._

 _Jesus bolted to Stef's side of the bed, and she immediately reached for him and put him in the middle of the bed between her and Lena. "Here buddy, it's cold, get under the covers, oh no feel how cold your little feet are, we've got to warm those up!" Stef spoke in her funny voice, while tucking Jesus tightly in the blankets._

 _"What's wrong buddy, did you have a bad dream?" Lena asked while smoothing his head._

 _Jesus just shrugged, and Lena and Stef looked at each other._

 _"What's going on buddy" Stef whispered while rubbing his shoulder softly._

 _Jesus looked up, but remained silent. Internally struggling with what to say. Finally he blurted out, "I don't want to leave here! I really like it here. I love you and Mariana does too. I don't want to leave" Jesus finished softly while tears started to run down his cheeks._

 _Stef and Lena were alarmed and immediately sat up in the bed, shocked. Lena reached for Jesus, sitting him in her lap, while Stef reached out and rubbed his tears away while whispering, "hey hey hey, Jesus. Shhh. You're not leaving. Who said you have to leave?"_

 _Jesus turned himself in towards Lena's chest, taking his hint for comfort, she softly rocked him and cradled him, while he was hiccuping from his tears._

 _"Shhh. Take some deep breaths baby. Lets calm down and then you can tell us why you thought that"._

 _After a few minutes Jesus looked up at Lena and started to explain, "Whenever someone doesn't like us, we always have to leave. But it didn't matter because no one was nice to us. But you're so nice to us, and you love us, and make us feel safe. And you play with us, and give us special snacks, and put funny notes and pictures in our lunch boxes. I don't want to have to leave and go somewhere else."_

 _"Buddy, Lena and I love you and your sister so much. We want you to be a part of our family, you're already a part of our family. You're our son, and we don't want you to go anywhere! Why do you think you have to leave? Did someone say something to you? Was someone making fun of you at school?"_

 _"Whenever someone doesn't like us, we always go away"_

 _"But, sweetheart, who doesn't like you?" Lena asked._

 _"Well… Callie doesn't. And she's your real kid, so she comes first. And it's ok. You can still like her more, we just want to stay here"._

 _"Woah woah woah. Jesus. Buddy. Hold on. First of all, Mama and I don't have any fake kids. You're all our real kids, and we love all of you. I don't understand, did Callie tell you she doesn't like you?"_

 _"Well, no. But she used to like to play with us. And now she doesn't. I don't think she likes us, and that means we're going to have to leave so that she will be happy again"._

 _"Oh sweetheart" Lena whispered._

 _"Buddy. I'm going to tell you a secret, ok?" Stef paused as he nodded his head "Callie's not unhappy because of you, ok? You know how you have things that are hard for you? Like staying still in school? And waiting your turn to talk? Yeah? Well everyone has different things that are hard from them. For Callie, sometimes it's hard for her to be happy all the time, and that isn't because of you. That's just because her brain works differently then yours. But what I can promise you, and Mama and I will both pinky promise, is that just because Callie is not happy all the time, that does not mean that you and your sister are going anywhere. We promise. We love you very very much Jesus, and we want you here" Stef pleaded passionately, devastated that Jesus' past experiences would make him think this way._

 _"Does that make sense Jesus?" Lena asked while kissing his head._

 _"Yeah Mama" Jesus whispered with a yawn, burying his head into Lena's chest. Lena and Stef both looked up and smiled at each other with tears in their eyes, it was the first time either of the twins had called either of them Mom._

 _Stef reached for Jesus to take him from Lena and put him back to bed. "Come here my love, let's get you back in bed"._

 _"Ok" Jesus whispered while wrapping his arms around Stef's neck and his legs around her waist. "Will you make a Jesus burrito and rock me, Mommy?"._

 _"Of course baby. Come on lets go get your superman blanket and make an extra special Jesus burrito. Say goodnight to Mama"._

 _"Night night Mama" Jesus waved before plopping his head back onto Stef's shoulder. "Night night Jesus" Lena blew him a kiss._

 _Stef got Jesus back to his room, wrapped him in his blanket, and rocked him back into a deep sleep. She put him in his bed, and crouched by his side, moving his hair out of his eyes, before laying a series of kisses to his forehead. She loved him. She loved all of her kids. Her heart pained as she tried to figure out what to do about her daughter. She left Jesus, and peaked into Mariana's room, laughing as she found her blankets tangled on the floor. She picked them up, tucked her back in, and gave her a kiss, before making her last stop at Callie's room._

 _She walked into Callie's room, and crouched next to the bed, surprised when she saw two brown eyes staring right back at her._

 _"What are you doing up honey?" Stef asked while smoothing her hair back._

 _"I was just thinking" Callie whispered._

 _"Hmmm.. Are you thinking about happy things, or are you thinking about things that make you sad? Do you feel anxious sweetheart?"_

 _Callie didn't answer._

 _"You know baby, Mama and I know a lot has been changing around here, and that it's been hard. I know you haven't felt the greatest lately, and I want to help you feel better. Is there something I can do to make you feel better?"_

 _"Why am I like this mommy?" Callie whispered as her voice cracked at the end._

 _Stef felt pained, "Why are you like what honey? What do you mean?"_

 _"Why is my head messed up?"_

 _"Callie! What are you talking about sweetheart. Where did you hear that? Your head isn't messed up! You're perfect baby. Everyones heads just work differently, thats all"_

 _"That's not what the kids at school say. They say I'm a loser. I don't mean to be mommy. I try to be better, but I can't stop how I feel in my head. I try really hard, really really hard. But sometimes my head just feels really sad, and it makes me a loser"._

 _"Honey", Stef breathed out, while slowly moving Callie over in the bed so she could get in too. "Is this what's been making you sad lately? Are the kids at school not being nice?"_

 _"No one wants to play with me anymore Mommy. I don't have any friends at school. I don't want to go to school. It makes me feel bad, and then I have nothing to do, so I just listen to all the thoughts in my head, and then I get upset, and it gets worse, and then I feel really anxious and I don't know what to do."_

 _"And then you panic in your head and come home totally exhausted from fighting with yourself all day. And there's a lot of activity going on at home now, and so it's overwhelming and you just separate yourself" Stef finished. It made sense now. "Why haven't you told me baby? Why haven't you found Mama during school when you felt bad from the thoughts in your head?"_

 _"Because then they just make fun of me even more and say I only want my mommy and then no one will ever talk to me ever again!" Callie finished with a cry._

 _"Ok. Come here. Shhhh. Come cuddle with me" Stef pulled Callie to her chest, and rubbed her hand up and down her back._

 _"Hmmm. Well, I think, that you need a good nights sleep. I think you probably haven't been sleeping so well because you're nervous about school, so I think you need to catch up and rest a little bit. And I think we should talk to Mama and your teacher about how to make it better with the kids. And I think that we should go see Dr. Stacey tomorrow to talk about how we can try to help you settle the thoughts down in your head. And I think maybe you and I could use a day together to do something just the two of us. So, how about, you go to sleep now, and you don't have to go to school tomorrow, and tomorrow we will make a plan to make it better. How does that sound?"_

 _"Ok. Mommy?"_

 _"Yeah baby?"_

 _"I want to be good at something"_

 _"What do you mean sweetheart?"_

 _"Well like, Jesus is really good at riding his bike. And Mariana is really good at coloring. And Mama is really good at cooking. And your really really good at being a police person. But I'm not good at anything"_

 _"That's not true baby. You're good at a lot of things. But maybe what you're saying is you want to find something that you really like doing, because we all really like doing those things"_

 _"Yeah. I want to find something that I like to do. I think it will make me feel better when my head gets confusing and I feel anxious."_

 _"I think that's a pretty awesome idea, and probably one that Mama, Daddy and I should've thought of. Tomorrow you and I can make a list and we will find something you want to try and we will keep trying until you find something that's really fun and you really like."_

 _"I want to play tennis Mommy. I was watching the big kids today when I was at recess, cause I had no where else to go. And it was awesome Mommy. They looked so cool and strong. And they were smiling like it was fun. I want to play tennis Mommy. I think it will make me look cool and strong too. Can I play tennis, Mommy? I want to learn how" Callie asked._

 _Stef was momentarily shocked at the 180 her daughter just did from panic, to finding a solution for it. "Tomorrow we will play tennis my love. And I bet you that you're going to look like the coolest and strongest kid out there. Now close your eyes and get some good rest, ok?"_

 _"Ok, Mommy. Night night"_

 _"Night night baby. Mommy loves you" Stef whispered with a final kiss to her forehead, while she watched her eyes flutter before leaving the room._

 _Turned out, Callie was a natural at tennis the next day when Stef took her to try it out. She was hitting balls over the net with such force and accuracy. Turned out the mental aspect of the game was a perfect distraction for her, and she did look pretty cool hitting those balls over the net._

 _"Mommy! Look at that one I hit! I love tennis! And I'm good at it. I'm cool!"_

 _"You are! You're so good at it, and definitely the coolest 7 year old tennis player in California!" Stef smiled widely as she finally saw her daughter laugh, and smile, and have fun after weeks of being unhappy._


	10. Chapter 10

Callie had maintained small talk with Stef for a few minutes, but her energy quickly dissipated as the medications seemed to take full effect. Stef sat, looking at her daughter lovingly, stroking away her hair that stuck to her sweaty forehead, and alternating between rubbing her thumb soothingly on her daughters hand and bringing it to her lips to kiss. She tried to drown out the quiet mutters of Dr. Roth and Amanda and just focus herself entirely on Callie and her needs. She felt terrible that they basically had to drug Callie, part of Stef felt they were taking her voice away, and so much had already been taken away from her that night. But Stef also knew Callie couldn't have gotten through the exam without it. She was in too much emotional duress and physical pain. And she knew Callie was appreciative of the aid, not resentful of it. Stef still just couldn't believe this is where they currently were.

Every few moments Callie's eyes would flutter open, looking directly at Stef, making sure she was still sitting in the same spot. Stef would greet her daughter's brown eyes with a smile each and every time, whispering "hi baby" and reaching to stroke her forehead and rub the lines of distress away. Callie would groan or mutter something unintelligible before her eyes would once again flutter shut.

The sound of the tear of the adhesive seal of the evidence bag where they deposited the nail clippings permeated the silence that had fallen over the room. Stef looked towards the sound and found herself looking into Dr. Roth's eyes.

"We're going to start collecting DNA from her torso. So first we're going to swab any abrasions, and take pictures, and then we will use the blacklight to see if anything is there, ok?" Dr. Roth quietly explained to Stef.

"Yes, ok. What should I do?" Stef asked.

"Can you help Callie take the front gown off? Then just keep on doing what you're doing, you're doing great." Dr. Roth encouraged.

Stef turned her attention back towards her daughter, slowly rubbing her hand up and down her arm, trying to stir her. When she saw her daughter open her eyes she continued to soothingly rub her shoulder, "Hey baby. You're doing so great! I'm so proud of you. They're already done with the first part of the exam and they're going to move on now, ok? So we have to take the front gown off for this next part. Do you remember what Dr. Roth explained the next part would be?"

"Yeah, I do" Callie answered back. She went to sit up on her own, but a grimace of pain took over her face, and she couldn't manage to sit up.

Stef quickly stood from her chair, not expecting her daughter to be so proactive. She quickly reached behind her back to support her when she saw the struggle and pain take over her face.

"Hey.. shhh, slow down. Let me help. I've got you". Stef slowly helped Callie sit up, and supported her back as Callie tried to remove her right arm from the sleeve of the hospital gown. Soon an anguished cry filled the room. "Shh.. Wait, wait. Let me help ok? Just sit, sweetheart." Stef internally panicked, why did that movement hurt. She didn't remember seeing anything wrong with Callie's arms or shoulders earlier when she was helping her change at the house. But then again, everything had been so rushed and muddled together, and Callie was in an immense amount of pain, that Stef was focused on getting her to the hospital and didn't do a large survey of her injuries.

"Here, let me help" Dr Roth whispered to Stef, after being alarmed by the painful cry that came from Callie. While Stef held Callie up with her arms around her back, Dr. Roth slowly tried to immobilize Callie's shoulder, while getting the gown down her arm. She had a feeling the pain had come from when Callie moved her arm, the root of it, probably being her shoulder. The shock displayed on Stef's face proved Dr. Roth's inclination had been right. Callie's arm was a dark purple, seemingly still swelling, and it looked like it had an added bump, ironically the size of a tennis ball, on it.

"Oh my god. What's wrong with it?" Stef gasped and then whispered in an attempt not to panic Callie.

"It's dislocated. From the looks of it, it seems it was already popped back into place. But if it wasn't done right, or with force, it could've torn a ligament. She's got to be in a hell of a lot of pain. Amanda, can you bring in a shoulder ice pack, lets try to stop the swelling, and let's give Callie a dose of morphine, there's no way what we gave her is dulling that kind of pain."

"I… I.. I don't understand," Stef choked on her words, "I don't remember it being like that. I mean we changed everything so fast, but I don't remember it being like that. Oh my god! Did I do that by moving her? Oh my god…" Stef choked as a few tears fell down her face.

"Stef, there's no way you did that. A lot of the time with dislocations the swelling and bruising aren't obvious until a few hours after its been set. Who knows what happened. Callie's body has so much trauma, that her body is slowly trying to catch up. I know this is a lot, but she is one tough young lady. And I know this looks ugly, and nasty, but I promise, physically she's going to be ok, and we're going to get her home really soon. Do you want to step out and catch your breath for a minute?" Dr. Roth asked sympathetically.

"No, no. Of course not. I promised her I wouldn't leave. I can't leave her. I'll be fine, I am fine. And she is a tough kid. She's the best. I just can't believe this happened let alone physically she's like this. She doesn't deserve this. And that's her serving arm, she's been recruited for tennis, and she wont be able to even play."

Amanda came back in with the morphine, quickly administering it, while Dr. Roth took the ice back from her.

"Callie.." Dr. Roth tried to get her attention, but the medication had her out of it, turning to Stef instead, "let's get her out of the other hospital gown now and we will cover her with the sheet. I don't want to keep moving her arm in and out of sleeves, we need to keep it destabalized. I'm just going to cut it off, can you keep holding her up by her back? I want to grab any pictures of her back we need to while she's sitting up now, so we don't have to move her up again. Amanda can you bring me the camera, and some swabs and evidence bags?"

Stef held onto Callie from her front, Callie almost morphing her way into Stef's chest. Stef softly shushing her when she moaned in discomfort. "Shh. I know love. Just hang onto me for a second and you'll lie right back down. Shhh. It's ok baby, I've got you. Mommy's got you babe."

Dr. Roth worked at an intensely fast pace to try to get Callie laying back down. She took photos of Callie's scratched up back, and bruising that was starting. She took pictures of the back of her shoulder, which was beginning to bruise to match the front. She softly poked the protruding lump, which caused Callie to let out a sharp cry.

Stef continued to lovingly hold her daughter, while trying to peer over her back. When she couldn't get a good view herself she asked Dr. Roth pointedly "how bad is it?".

"The back of her shoulder is going to look like the front. She's got some scrapes and bruises. One bruise that looks like a footprint. But I don't think it's anything compared to what her front is going to be. Her back will heal. There's nothing to swab here. So let's lay her back down, ok? Just lean down with her nice and slowly, ok?" Dr. Roth instructed.

"Sure. Yes, of course" Stef took a stronger hold on Callie, while rubbing her now bare back, before slowly lowering her back to the bed. Stef pulled the sheet over her daughters now naked body, trying to preserve some semblance of modesty for her, excluding her dislocated arm which Dr. Roth manipulated and slowly laid on top of the sheet.

"I'm going to lay this shoulder pack on her, it's iced inside, and should help with the swelling. After we finish with the rape kit, she will go right for X-rays and a catscan. Why don't you sit back in the chair and hold her hand, while we do the swabs and pictures of her abdomen".

"Mom" Callie softly got out.

"Yes, sweetheart? What? What do you need?" Stef immediately answered, eager to do anything to make her daughters current experience even remotely better.

"I feel nauseous and like sweaty. Like weird heat going through my body" Callie whispered

Before Stef could say anything, Dr. Roth answered. "We'll give you something to help with the nausea Callie. It's probably from the medications, and from the concussion you probably have. We'll get a cool cloth for your head too, ok?"

Stef immediately became concerned about the concussion and Callie drifting in and out so much. "Doctor, if she has a concussion, she shouldn't be sleeping right? Isn't that bad?"

Dr. Roth smiled, remembering she was dealing with someone who actually knew a thing or two about these kinds of things. "Normally if someone has a concussion, they cant sleep for more then a couple of hours at a time, so we can be sure nothing else is wrong. But, given the circumstances and the amount of medications she has, it's ok. It's not going to create any damaging effects. We'll be sure she gets a brain scan to confirm that there's nothing else going on up there. But she wouldn't be this alert and responsive if there was."

Stef just nodded. Placing the cool cloth on her daughters forehead while the clicking of the camera went off in the background as Dr. Roth began documenting and swabbing Callie's abdomen.

 _Stef had been looking forward to this weekend for weeks. The twins had their classroom overnight field trip to the farm, and Lena was chaperoning. She hated not being with her wife and two of her kids, but she was secretly relishing that it meant she'd have a night alone with just Callie. She had plans to pick her up from tennis practice after work, take her to Chuck E Cheese for some pizza, games, and her total undivided attention. Callie had been doing wonderfully since picking up tennis. She had been right, having the distraction of something she loved proved to be helpful when she was anxious or having a hard time, it was something for her to look forward to. It turned out with tennis, it also was something she could feel good about, because she was very good._

 _Stef had pulled into the parking lot and parked in front of the tennis courts eager to see her daughter and start their fun night. But she was surprised to see Callie sitting against the fence and not playing. Getting Callie to stop playing everyday was like pulling teeth. Callie was sitting with her small hands holding the side of her head, while her coach crouched in front of her trying to get her to take some sips of water. Stef immediately walked around the fenced and onto the courts to crouch next to the coach._

 _"What's going on? What happened bug?" She asked. Her eyes widening in surprise when Callie let out a moan, and rubbed the side of her head as if she had a migraine._

 _"The ball machine there was still loaded when Callie walked in front of it, plopped her in the head. She was pretty close to it, and those shoot pretty fast. It was a good bonk"._

 _"Mommy I feel nauseous and all sweaty and everything is spinny"_

 _"Yeah, I bet it is. Look at Mommy for a second." Stef instructed while gently taking Callie's hands from her head and into her own._

 _When Callie didn't budge Stef coaxed her again. "Hey buggaboo. Come on. Look at mommy for a second, I want to see what's wrong. ok?" Stef took one of her hands to raise Callie's chin, and took one look into her disoriented eyes that were glazed over to know she had a concussion._

 _"Where did the ball hit you?" Stef asked before Callie pointed to the right side of her head, right above her ear. Stef gently ran her fingers over her daughters head, before quickly feeling a huge lump. Deciding to try to lighten the moment and use her funny voice, she exclaimed, "wow! you've got a tennis ball stuck in your head! That bump is going to be so big, your brother is going to be jealous". She saw a small smile appear on her daughters face, before reaching forward and lifting her into her arms. "Come on my little tennis champ, let's go to the Doctor to check you out. Thanks Coach Bradley."_

 _Stef got Callie to the doctor to have her diagnosis confirmed - a concussion. She was under strict instructions to keep her hydrated, make sure she ate alongside the medication she was given for the headache, and to wake her every 2 hours during the night to make sure she could answer questions and was coherent. Callie was feeling disappointed they couldn't go to Chuck E Cheese as planned, but Stef won her over with agreeing to having pizza and a little tv in bed instead._

 _Callie had gotten changed into her pajamas and was cuddling into the pillows in the middle of her moms bed. Stef smiled as she walked in to the room, Callie could never decide which side she wanted to be on. "Here bugs, I got your blankey and here's some gatorade. You need to keep taking small sips, ok? It's really important you don't get dehydrated, because that will hurt your head even more. And here's some ice for your bump, I'll hold it on for you for a few minutes, until it gets too cold, ok?"_

 _"Ok Mommy" Callie answered while slowly sipping_

 _"Come lean back on Mommy, so I can hold the ice" Stef said while gently pulling Callie to rest between her legs. With one hand she held the ice and the other she wrapped around the front of her daughter, holding her tight in a hug as Callie leaned back into her and continued to watch tv. "Only a couple more minutes, ok honey. The doctor said not too much screen time, it's not good for your head for tonight"._

 _"It's ok mommy. We can turn it off now. I feel dizzy and tired. I'm all sweaty, like I feel hot inside and it's moving all over my body"_

 _"Yeah, that'll happen when you get bonked in the head with a tennis ball and get a concussion my lovable goof" Stef joked much to Callie's amusement. "Here, lie down, and I'll put something cool on your forehead so you're not so hot"._

 _"Mommy can you sing me a song?"_

 _"Well I'm not as good a singer as Mama, but I think I can do that, as long as you don't tell me Mama is better!"_

 _"Thanks Mommy. You're the best. I love you"_

 _"I love you too, my baby. So much. I even love your big bumps. Now close your eyes and try to sleep ok, your head will feel better if it gets some rest. I'm going to wake you up a couple of times tonight to make sure you're ok, like the doctor told me to do, ok?"_

 _"Yeah, ok."_

 _"Ok, good. Now close those eyes peanut. I love you"_

 _Stef started to sing 'You are my sunshine' and took a wet cloth and rested it on her daughters forehead, while she continued holding the ice for a few more minutes. With her free hand, she tickled her hand softly up her daughters arm, bending down to kiss her nose when she saw her eyes flutter shut._

 _Stef was diligent about waking up every two hours and making sure Callie was ok. After the third wake up call and Stef thinking she was hilarious in asking Callie who her favorite parent was, Callie caught on to her and cheekily answered, "depends which one is asking". Stef was mighty proud of her offspring, and rewarded her with Chuck E Cheese a few days later when her concussion was gone, and her bump had shrunk._


	11. Chapter 11

**AN: Happy 2017! This chapter is pretty graphic in terms** **of details of a rape exam. So trigger warning for that, for sure. Enjoy!**

Stef was getting a headache. And she knew it was from stress. She felt like she was in the middle of a tragic movie. She was hoping and praying it was a horrible dream. That she'd open her eyes and Lena would be peering over her kissing her forehead asking if she was ok. She would even take it being the middle of the night and being woken by Frankie's cries from a nightmare of her own. But as she sat next to her daughters hospital bed dabbing the sweat of off her forehead with a cool cloth, she knew this was a nightmare, but it was real. There was no waking up from this one.

Stef took a deep breath in and closed her eyes and exhaled loudly enough that it caught the attention of Dr. Roth.

"Stef? You ok?" Dr. Roth asked searching her eyes for truths.

"Yeah, yeah. I'm fine thanks." Stef smiled sadly back.

"Ok. we're done with the pictures and everything else here. So we're going to move onto the vaginal exam, ok? Then after that we will get her right in for scans and X-rays and hopefully get you guys out of here quickly."

"Ok. What should I do? Should I wake her?"

"Normally I would say no. But given the circumstances, yes. I don't want her to wake up in the middle of this exam and not know what's going on."

"Ok. Can you explain to me quickly what this exactly entails, the details that you didn't tell Callie? I just want to know what to expect."

"Of course. So, we're going to help Callie sit up just a bit so we can get her in the stirrups. I'm going to use the blacklight quickly to look for any evidence of semen that might have been left around her vaginal opening and thighs. And we'll see if Callie is going to need any external stitches from any tearing that might have occurred. I don't really know how much vaginal trauma she suffered from the rape until I examine her, unfortunately. Then we will do a normal vaginal exam - just like when you go to the gynecologist. I'll use a camera to get a look internally and see what kind of internal issues we're dealing with and take photos of that as evidence. We'll swab internally as well, and try so scrape any liquids that we might find on the vaginal wall. The scraping will be uncomfortable, and might be painful at times, unfortunately. This is going to be difficult. She's going to feel uncomfortable with anyone touching her, and become anxious especially when I have to insert the speculum. So we will just be patient and calm. We will go at her pace, but also try to get it done as soon as possible. After that stuff is all done, we're going to rush her to the scans. When she's back, while we're waiting on the results, we will give her the standard medications that are part of the rape kit. Everything to prevent any STDs, pregnancy. You probably know about all of this."

Stef exhaled and quickly closed her eyes rubbing her forehead. She was familiar with a rape kit and what it entailed. She couldn't even count how many women she'd had to take statements from after they'd been raped. She'd even held the hands of some during the exam, when they didn't want to be alone, but felt like they had no one to call. But those were strangers. Her heart broke for them, but it was work. This was her child. Her baby. She would've done anything, absolutely anything to have prevented this.

"Ok. Why don't you try to wake Callie, while Amanda and I set everything up."

Stef nodded, and stood from her stool, getting closer to the side of Callie's hospital bed. She softly took the wet cloth from her head, and bent down to lay a series of soft kissed to her daughters forehead. She leaned her forehead onto Callie's and softly started whispering.

"Callie, my love. It's time to wake up honey" she murmured softly while pecking the bridge of her daughters nose and stroking the side of her head. She smiled when she saw Callie's eyes blink open staring directly into her own. She slowly backed her head away, "hi lovebug. Dr. Roth and Amanda are ready to do the last part of the exam, ok? Then you can do your X-rays and we can hopefully go home pretty soon. Ok? You ready?"

Callie didn't say anything. She just bit her lower lip and nodded while closing her eyes while a tear escaped down her cheek.

Stef didn't want to placate her with lies that everything was ok. It wasn't ok. It was far from ok. And her teenage daughter wasn't stupid. So instead she placed a final kiss to her forehead and reached for her hand, gripping it tightly.

Dr. Roth rolled on her stool closer to the end of the bed and pulled out the stirrups from the bed. "Ok. Callie. I'm going to have your mom help you sit up and scoot you down the bed, and we're going to have you rest your feet in the stirrups, ok? This part is going to be pretty similar to the exam they do when you go to the gynecologist. But there might be parts that feel pretty sore, so we'll do our best to make this as quick and painless as possible. If it gets to be too much or you need a break, just let me know, ok?"

Callie just nodded. While Stef went to help her sit up. "Ok babe. I'm going to help you up. You just stay put, don't move. Try to keep your arm still, alright?"

Stef reached around her daughter's back and braced her pulling her forward with all her strength. She made it seem pretty effortless. She then reached her other arm under her daughters knees and was able to scoot her down closer to the edge of the bed. Dr. Roth and Amanda both reached for one of Callie's legs and helped lift them into the stirrups.

"Wow, Callie. I'd say you have a pretty strong mom. Hercules over here" she smiled when she saw Callie crack a smile.

"Ok, Stef. Why don't you help Callie lay back down now" Dr. Roth said while she saw Stef lovingly stack a few pillows under Callie's head to make her more comfortable with her legs now raised. Stef then stood at Callie's side, leaning over the bed, holding onto her hand with both of her own, turning her back to Dr. Roth, and giving Callie her full attention.

"Ok, Callie. I'm going to move the sheet up, so I can see better. You just focus on your mom there, and I'll let you know what I'm going to do before I do anything."

"Ok" Callie whispered out, with a hint of fear.

"Callie, babe. You don't have to be afraid, ok? I'm right here and no one else is going to hurt you. We just want to make sure you're ok and then it'll all be over." Stef assured her.

"I want to go home, Mom. I want to see Mama." Callie almost whined.

"You and me both. Soon, I promise".

"Callie I'm going to use the blacklight now to look for any semen on your thighs or near your vaginal opening. You might feel my fingers quickly, and feel a swab. That's all we're doing right now."

Stef turned her head towards Dr. Roth quickly to see her turn on the blacklight, and Amanda pull out some swabs. But quickly looked back to Callie to see her painfully staring towards her feet trying to watch and see what they were doing. "Hey. Focus on me, love. Let's talk about something else. What food should we request from chef Mama? We should go all out on the comfort food I think. Mac & Cheese, mashed potatoes, mmmm how about some grilled cheese and tomato soup. That's always been a favorite of yours."

Stef kept rattling off food suggestions for a few minutes while Callie stared directly in her eyes, trying to will the time away. Stef stopped quickly when she saw a whimper leave her daughters lips.

"I'm sorry Callie" Dr. Roth spoke up knowing she had touched a sensitive area, answering Stef's unspoken question of what's wrong. "There's some liquids around your vaginal entrance, so I need to swab them. I'm sorry. Just bare with me for a second ok? I'm going to tell you exactly what to expect as we go. Take a deep breath right now. That's it. Ok. You're going to feel my left hand in a second. I'm going to use my left hand to help separate the area around your opening. Ok? here it is" Dr. Roth spoke softly as Callie then felt her hand in her most intimate and violated of places. Stef could only take deep breaths alongside her daughter and squeezed Callie's hand back that was tightening it's grip.

"Callie, Amanda is going to get closer to hold the blacklight, but she isn't going to touch you, ok? She's going to hold the blacklight right now, ok there it is. And she's going to hand me a swab that with my right hand, I'm going to bring to your vaginal opening and swab whatever liquid is here. Ok you're going to fill a light pressure in a second from the swab. Ok here it is, one, two, three, ok. All done."

Stef bent forward and kissing her daughters head, leaving her lips for a few seconds. "You're doing great sweetheart. I'm so proud of you."

"Callie, I'm going to use my hands to spread your thighs apart a bit more, ok? And then I'm going to start to very slowly use the speculum. It's going to probably hurt a bit, I know you're very sore. But unfortunately without it, I can't see what's going on internally. So we will go as slow and gently as possible. Just keep squeezing your moms hand there"

Callie didn't say anything, but silently nodded to her mom, letting her know she was agreeing to this. But her eyes held so much panic and fear. But the minute Callie felt the tip of the speculum about to enter her, that was the end of the calm.

"NO! Stop. Please don't. Please stop."

Stef immediately leaned in closer to Callie, bringing her face right in front of her daughters, while reaching to grip both of her hands. "Callie. My love. They have to. They have to. Because we have to know that you're safe and ok."

Callie was at this point hysterical, even though Dr. Roth had moved the speculum away. She was now nearly hyperventilating, tears streaming down her cheeks, clawing at her moms hands.

"No. Mom. No. Please help me."

"Callie, honey. Listen to me. Listen. They have to do this. This is how I can help you. I have to know you're ok. If we didn't do this, I'd be a really really really bad mom. We have to make sure you're healthy and not hurt. You're here, with me. You're safe my love. I'm not going to let anything bad happen to you. I promise you. Dr. Roth isn't going to hurt you, she's trying to help you."

"I can't" Callie croaked out.

"You can. You can my love. You're the strongest person I know. This is hard. Really really hard. I know that. But I know you can do it. Because you, Callie Foster can overcome any obstacle that is put in your path. This is just another obstacle. But after this, it's over."

Callie took a shaky breath in. Choking on the fresh air she was inhaling.

"What can I do to make this easier? How can I make you feel better? Do you want Dad to come in? We can call Mama? What will make it better"

"Why can't I remember them?! Why can't I remember their faces?" Callie cried out.

Stef, ever the cop, new Callie was talking about what happened and was calm, but not letting the opportunity for information to pass. "They? Cal, there was more than one person?"

Dr. Roth understood that while Callie was distracted in the conversation she could probably utilize the distraction to insert the speculum. Not wanting to do something so invasive without her knowing she quietly whispered, "Callie, I'm going to start again, now".

Callie heard her, and turned away from Stef to nod her head towards the Doctor before slamming her head back onto the pillows in frustration.

The minute Callie felt the pressure of the speculum she took a calming breath, trying to remind herself where she was.

Reading her mind, Stef smoothed her thumb over Callie's forehead and grabbed her hand. "You're not there, Cal. You're here with me. It's going to be ok now. You're ok."

Turning her head on the pillow her eyes looked up to Stef, as tears started to silently roll down her cheeks. "I didn't want it Mom. I didn't want it. They said I did, but I didn't. I said no. I didn't want it."

Stef's eyes bugged out of her head, horrified Callie would even consider they thought this was her fault. She crouched down so she was level with Callie, "Oh my god. Callie. _Honey._ I know that. Of course you didn't want it. I know that. None of this was your fault love. I know that. We all know that."

Callie closed her eyes and took a deep breath, praying this would be over soon. Stef stayed crouching, and soothingly traced her forehead and brought her hand up to kiss. Taking a deep breath and catching the tear that slid down her own cheek when she digested the news that her daughter had potentially been raped by more than one person. How the hell would she ever tell Mike that one?

 _From the moment Callie was born, Mike become a nervous wreck about anything and everything relating to Callie. He would worry that she wasn't breathing in her crib at night, he was scared she would bump herself on the table as she was beginning to walk, that her food wasn't in small enough pieces and she would choke. At first, Stef found it endearing, that he cared so much and was so concerned. But there came a point, where his worries were relentless._

 _Since Callie had been born, Stef had been working less shifts, and had been doing more around the precinct then time out on the streets. It was a double edged sword. She hated not being out on the street, but Callie was only 18 months and she wanted to spend as much time with her now before she started school as possible. She and Mike also agreed, while Callie was so young, they didn't want both of her parents out there on the beat. So even when Stef went out on the street, they made sure Mike was off of work._

 _Stef was sitting at her desk working on some paper work when her phone rang. Answering it, she discovered it was Angela, the woman who ran a home daycare that they left Callie at when Stef worked her shifts. Angela understood, that while Stef worried about Callie, she was reasonable and didn't over react. She just handled every situation calmly as it came to her, she would never dare call Mike._

 _"_ _Hey Angela, everything ok?" Stef asked._

 _"_ _Hey Stef. Your girl's got a bit of a fever and getting a cold. I don't have any other kids here today, so she can stay, I don't mind. But she keeps saying 'ma ma, ma ma' so I figured you'd want to know" Angela explained as Stef could hear Callie calling for her through the phone._

 _"_ _Yeah, thanks. I'll come get her now. She was sick like this a week ago too, so I want to take her to the doctor to check her out."_

 _Stef left the precinct after giving everyone strict instructions not to tell Mike that Callie was sick. Everyone knew how protective Mike got, so they didn't need to be told twice._

 _Stef walked into Angela's house "Hello?!", walking to find Angela sitting on the couch holding a sad looking Callie cradling her blanket close to her. The moment Callie heard her mothers voice, her head perked up and her big brown eyes started scanning the room for the owner of the voice. As soon as Stef came into sight Callie started babbling 'ma ma ma ma ma'._

 _Stef couldn't help but to smile at hearing Callie call for her, even though she knew she didn't feel well. "Hi my love. I hear you're not feeling well buggaboo". Giving Callie a kiss on her forehead, she could feel that she was burning up, but before she could say anything Callie sneezed loudly and then started to cry before burrowing her face in the crook of her mothers neck._

 _"_ _Oh no my love. Did you scare yourself with your sneeze? Shh you're ok honey. Come on let's go, we're going to go see the Doctor". Stef thanked Angela while cradling Callie close to her chest. They made it to the doctor to be told Callie had a double ear and sinus infection and had been given antibiotics and ear drops. The doctor warned Callie would be pretty unhappy for the next couple of days. 'Great' Stef thought to herself 'how am I going to tell Mike this one'._

 _Mike walked into the house that night after his shift and was met with Callie's whimpers and hearing his wife's soothingly try to shush her. When he entered the kitchen he saw Callie in her footie pajamas curled into Stef's neck, as she stood at the stove warming some milk._

 _Mike dropped his bag by the kitchen table before walking over to his wife, placing his hand lovingly on his daughters back. Stef smiled softly at him, before planting a kiss to her daughters head. "Don't go into super Daddy freakout mode. She will be fine. But she's sick". Stef watched Mike's eyes get wide, and she quickly cut him off before he could speak "I said no super Daddy freak out mode. Just relax, she's going to be fine, just a little unhappy for a few days. But nothing we can't handle, right Callie bug?"_

 _"_ _What's wrong?" Mike asked while reaching for his daughter, so Stef could pour the warmed milk into Callie's bottle. "Double ear and sinus infection. If it happens again, we've got to look into getting tubes in her ears." Before Mike could say anything else Callie started to reach for Stef from Mike's arms. "Ok why don't you go change while I try to get her down. She just had her medicine so hopefully she will be able to sleep."_

 _Mike changed and then stood at the doorway to Callie's room, while he watched his wife rock Callie while she drank some of her milk. Stef softly singing to her and wiping her dripping nose. Mike watched as Callie drifted to sleep and slowly walked into the room, taking the bottle from his sleeping daughters hands while Stef moved to put her in her crib. Mike plugged in the baby monitor and the dehumidifier and both parents left their daughter hoping she'd sleep through the night. Their wish didn't come true, when in the middle of the night Callie's piercing cries came through the baby monitor. Rolling out of bed Mike groggily said "I've got her, I've got her"._

 _On a normal night when Callie got up in the middle of the night, Mike would just rock her back to sleep. But when Callie was sick, Mike was off his game. Not a minute later Callie's piercing screams entered Stef's bedroom and immediately she was alert "She wants you babe"._

 _Sitting up in bed, Mike walked to her side and gave her Callie. "Oh no my love. You're soaked, come on love let's get out of these pajamas, that's got to feel yucky". Unzipping Callie's pajamas she saw Callie grabbing at her ears. "Mike can you get her ear drops from the kitchen? And bring in the tylenol and a cup of water for her". Mike walked to grab what was requested while Stef lifted Callie out of her pajamas and brought her towards her chest. Stef leaned back against the headrest while Callie nestled her head into the crook of Stef's neck, and Stef could feel her warm congested breath onto her neck. Stef rubbed circles onto her daughters bare back, while Callie's cries settled. Mike walked back in and breathed a sigh of relief hearing the calm that had taken over the room._

 _Not wanting to disturb her now calmed child, she whispered to Mike "fill the dropper with the ear drops and you can give them to her like this. Here put three drops in this one" Mike got the drops in Callie's right ear that was exposed from her position on Stef's chest, the minute Callie felt the cold liquid she whimpered, not liking the blocked sensation the ear drops provided. "I know love, you don't like how it feels. But it'll be gone in a minute and it's going to make you feel much better" Stef promised while she stroked her daughters short brown hair. After a few minutes she used her hand, to turn Callie's head away from her neck, so that her daughter was now looking into her father's eyes and he could get to her other ear to put the drops in._

 _"_ _Hey cutie pie" he smiled to her. Stef couldn't help to smile either. It was no secret the two of them were having issues, and Stef knew the root of those issues, but hadn't yet shared that secret with Mike yet. But regardless of their marital woes, he was a devoted and loving father._

 _"_ _Let me put these drops in your ear, so this ear can feel better like the other one. Ready? 1…2….3.. shhh there you go peanut. All done" Mike leaned forward to plant a kiss on Callie's forehead. Mike used his finger to gently rub his daughters lips and coaxed her to open her mouth so he could give her some fever reducer. "Here little lady, this is going to make you feel so much better. Swallow Callie. That's it, good girl honey. Here have some water you little furnace"._

 _Stef softly laid Callie down in the middle of the bed between where she and Mike slept and quickly changed Callie's diaper. Callie quickly rolled over onto her stomach and curled herself up into a fetal position._

 _"_ _Looks like we've got a visitor tonight babe" Mike whispered as he shut off the lights and crawled into bed turning to his side to face his daughter, mirroring Stef who was doing the same. "Yeah, so don't go and squish her big guy, I'm kind of attached to her"._

 _Mike could only chuckle, "Yeah I kind of like her too. She's sort of like the best thing to ever happen to me"._

 _Stef brought her eyes from her daughter who was still awake, but staring at her, to Mike where her smile now reached her eyes. "She's the best thing that ever happened to me too. I didn't know it was possible to love something this much."_

 _Stef then looked back to her daughter when she felt little fingers cling to her arm. "Mama mama" Callie whispered reaching her hands out signaling her desire to be held by her mom._

 _"_ _Come here my little love nugget" Stef whispered as she picked Callie up and rested her so their chests were flush with each other. Callie quickly burrowing her face back into her hiding spot in the crook of Stef's neck. Stef used her fingers to tickle her daughters back and her other hand soothingly stroked the back of her head. "I'm sorry you don't feel good my little love. But the medicine Daddy gave you is going to help. Shhhh close your eyes and go to sleep my baby… shhhh" Stef continued to soothingly whisper to her daughter until she had gotten her to go to sleep. Content knowing her daughter was taking comfort within her arms, she was happy to sleep with her on top of her all night if it helped her._

 _When Stef's eyes had closed and she had almost joined her daughter in sleep, she felt Mike's hand rest on top of hers on their daughters back while he whispered, "You're a wonderful mom Stef"._


End file.
